You don't need them
by Nobleteacup
Summary: Kise finds a gap between Kuroko and Seirin's relationship's and decides to have a little fun with this. WARNING, YANDRE!KISE X KUROKO. Don't like, don't read, simple. Rape may occur in a future chapter but the story /has/ got a plot so don't think it's JUST smut. HOPE YOU ENJOY. X Follow on twitter for updates news! Kuroko17cchi
1. Chapter 1

Kise Ryouta, the high school celebrity in Japan with a natural knack for sports. Star in the basketball and modelling fields, yet such an ordinary teenage boy, even if nobody thought it.. Then again publicity ruined it, so everyone knew his face: Gorgeous in every way. Men and women always bowed down in defeat to the male's beauty, and many girls fell for him in a heartbeat. But he was never satisfied. He never got the affection he wanted from the school friend he'd treasured. Not a single girl could satisfy him the way he knew his friend could.

Not like Kuroko could.

The blonde would always cling to him in practice and whenever he'd gotten the chance. Yet now that they were in high school, the teen was suffering from homesickness with the absence of his role model.

Lucky for him that Kuroko quickly popped back into his life on the court- but with a new team, new team mates that he favoured more than himself and their other old friends at Teiko. Kasamatsu had been calling him a _jealous-pup_ after the few times Kuroko and Kise had encountered, seeing that Kagami, Kuroko's new 'light', was always there with him. It'd just piss him off though when his captain would call him such things, though he'd never show it. He'd cry and act his usual chipper self.. It somewhat made him annoyed the way he always acted differently to how he was feeling.  
What Kise _wanted_ to do was have _his_ Kuroko all to himself. Make him truly HIS. Get him away from Kagami.. It was his turn to have the blue haired male, not Aomine, nor any redheaded freak of a man. He didn't understand what was so special about Kagami- he wasn't beautiful, and Kise was way better at basketball, and any other sport invented.

It really did surprise him though when Kuroko rocked up on his doorstep in tears.  
Kuroko had been under pressure from his new team. They were all slowly getting better as a team, and he was feeling as if he was becoming useless as Kagami had slowly began to not need the bluenette's aid. The more games they played, the more Teppei was getting noticed- and the more Kagami and Teppei were forming a duo to stop their opponents.. He didn't mind this, but now he was getting pulled out of the games more and more, even after all the work he'd put into his new plays.

In his depressive state, without him realising, he'd ended up at his old friends' home. He'd calmed himself down when he'd rung the bell, not wanting to put up a drama, but as soon as the blonde opened the door with his usual enthusiastic smile, Kuroko's eyes were overflowing with silent tears that decided they wanted to grace him with their presence. Within ten minutes, he'd calmed down again with the other consoling him, and they eventually ended up on the carpet in an embrace. It was out of his character to do so, but then again, crying was also out of what he'd normally do. Admittedly, Kise'd never seen the younger male cry, and to see him simply cry oh so sadly on his doorstep like that simply broke his heart. Though he knew it was going to happen one day- sooner or later. The blonde was simply counting the days when he'd first played Seirin- first played Kagami.

In the weakened state, Kuroko was escorted in by the worried teen and comforted for a good twenty minutes. Kuroko couldn't remember at all what the two had discussed aside from his worries, and eventually he'd calmed down and was quietly listening to the blondes heart beat. Again, he didn't know why, he was sure neither of them knew why, how or when it happened, but Kuroko ended up lying on top of Kise as the boy counselled him. It did help him calm down a lot in a way. The blondes arms gently resting on his back, holding him securely- gently- into an embrace. Not once did Kuroko see the older boys lips turn into a frown the whole time. He continuously gave him encouraging smiles, or sometimes a little straight face when he was worried or saddened about the things he was being told about.

Kise tried to calm the boy down with his little sweet-talks and charming words of praise that would only make Kuroko mumble and rub his damp face into the males shirt. He wanted to end the smaller teen's suffering as quickly as possible. Though, not without letting him endure the pain a little longer so that he would realize it was he that was here for him- let the experience /scar/ him.

'That's right. Seirin is causing you so much pain. Kagami is causing you pain: Kiyoshi, everyone. Everyone that is not me. I told you to come with me, Kurokocchi, I told you..'

" It hurts, doesn't it? I'm sorry, Kurokocchi.. I thought they were a good team for you." He murmured softly and ruffled the pale blue hair, letting the other rest on top of him. Kise didn't mind the slightest bit. He was 'his' Kurokocchi after all. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from it." The blonde said and furrowed his brows to show his worry- though it was just a ruse. Right then, the only thing he wanted to do was break Seirin for breaking his Kurokocchi. But he had to endure it a little longer... Seirin needed to do its job a little longer to fully break the small teen so he could claim him as his completely.

"Maybe you should have accepted my offer to join me in Kaijou, Kurokocchi. Kasamatsu-senpai is a bit on the strict side, but he's definitely a great captain..." He continued with a soft hum, playing with some of the pale hair. All of a sudden he realised the other frown slightly at the words he'd spoke (which pissed him off because it was a GREAT idea) and changed to a slightly frowning expression himself before continuing. "But whatever you decide to do.. Know that I'm always here for you, Kurokocchi." The model whispered softly, offering one of the warmest smiles he could possibly muster.

Kuroko could feel his energy dropping below his usual tired state. He couldn't even lift his head. He never knew that crying would drain him of every ounce of energy he had. The bluenette closed his eyes slowly and simply took in the stillness of the room as his blonde friend embraced him and attempted to push on his old requests to join Kaijo. The more he thought about it though, the more he thought that Kise was right, maybe he should have gone to Kaijo. But Kuroko couldn't stand the thought of playing basketball the way he did in Teiko. Basketball was meant to be fun, not a job. Seirin had changed him in so many positive ways that he WANTED, and he'd made life-long friends like Kagami that he really did treasure. He knew they were a good team though, everyone was nice, and their hearts were set on just enjoying the games, enjoying the wins and defeats they'd receive as a group. Kuroko knew that without them, he'd never be able to have played basketball in high school for long.

However, though he's thankful for being a part of the team, we was scared of being left behind like last time: Scared that Seirin will become a new version of Teiko. The blue haired male didn't want Kagami to end up how Aomine did- he really.. Hated what kind of player that tanned male he used to call his 'light' had become after getting so strong.. And Kise knew this well.  
Kuroko silently thought back to the first time Kise and Kagami'd met, and what Kise had said to the bluenette after that game. What if Kagami really was going to get so strong that he would leave him for some other team.. He wouldn't need a partner.  
Kuroko shifted his body a little so that his face was pressed into the blonde haired male's chest, feeling tears form in his eyes once more. He hid them quietly as they began to drop onto Kise's shirt, hoping the other didn't see this.

"You know why I couldn't go with you Kise-kun.."  
"Kurokocchi.."

Kise sighed but stayed silent afterwards for he didn't want to scold the blue haired male in any way. He was supposed to be there for him right now and he would be trying to do that job properly. "You can still transfer to Kaijou, Kurokocchi. I, we, changed too, right? It's not only winning to us anymore also. I learned that much.." The blond male said and lightly wrapped his arms around the other in a gentle yet somewhat possessive kind of hug, which easily could be misunderstood as a gesture of trying to keep him safe from any harm there could be. Kuroko didn't seem to mind this though, and maybe he even enjoyed it as he seemed to cling a little to the blonde underneath his sleepless form.

"I could train harder so I would be able to take Kurokocchi's passes! Doesn't that sound like a plan, Kurokocchi? You should at least consider it!" Ryouta said with a bright smile, feeling some slight excitement at the thought. "You maybe need a light, Kurokocchi.. but that doesn't mean that you're depended on Kagamicchi or Seirin or anyone.. You can make your own choices as well." The blonde said and ruffled the blue hair a little, soon after nuzzling it affectionately. "I won't force you to do anything, Kurokocchi.. But I think it would be better for you.." He said with yet another worried expression.

Kuroko shifted his head slightly to look up at his blonde friend, frowning ever so softly. "I can't leave Seirin, you know that.." He uttered, and then slowly began to pull himself up to sit beside his taller friend. He didn't understand why Kise was so persistent with trying to get Kuroko into Kaijo with him- nor how he could be so smiley and talkative about the distressing subject. He really didn't want to leave the team he was on at the moment, though Kaijo was an amazing team- they were tough and had a great leader- but Seirin was special, it was HIS team.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun.."

Kise sat up shortly after the bluenette had settled, looking at him from the side as he tried to figure out what it was that Kuroko needed right now. He had to admit, he wasn't listening to the other fully. He wouldn't take no for an answer, even if he DID say he didn't mind.

"But is it really good to stay with a team that makes you sad like this, Kurokocchi? I'm seriously getting worried..." The older male said and sighed softly; keeping up the act though his insides were working on a way, a plan, to get the other to himself one day. "I could try and talk to them, if it helps?" He offered, just to keep his childish image. "I'm sure Kagamicchi would understand! He makes the best moves after receiving your passes after all!" He pointed out with a small smile, tilting his head to the side a little to put on an innocent act of kindness- which the smaller male simply leaned in to as his head ran around in circles thinking of what he should do. So many suggestions, many options, and he didn't know what one was best for him or his team.

After a few moments of silence, the blonde pulled the other into a gentle hug once more, trying to console him once more. "And don't apologize.. There's no need for you to. It's alright. I can understand it if you would want to stay with your team, your friends.. But just be careful, alright, Kurokocchi? Don't let it all break you or your fun with basketball.."  
Kuroko simply listened to everything his friend had to say. He honestly didn't want to say anything back. It would never change anything anyway if he tried to argue. But maybe if Kise did talk to his friends, maybe they would.. Cheer him up somehow? Make him necessary to the team? Wishful thinking maybe, but it was always a 0.1% chance that the worst thing could happen for Kuroko if this did go forth.

"Okay.. Thank you Kise-kun." He accepted, and then smiled slightly-forcefully- before pulling away from the hug once more and lying down on his back and closing his eyes. He was feeling a lot calmer now. He trusted that the grinning blonde near him was really going to fix the mess he was making himself. If his team mates didn't confront him about what Kise was to tell them, he'd render that they just didn't care about him. Kise just nodded lightly, quickly changing his grinning face to a soft smile as he looked down at the male below him on the soft white carpet. It was his job now to show Kuroko that his team just wasn't right for him, that he needed to be with him, that he needed Kaijou.

That he needed Kise Ryouta.

"Maybe I should make us some tea now that you've calmed down, Kurokocchi? Or would he prefer to eat something instead? Both?" The overly worried blond now began to ask, showing his concern in his usual over-dramatic manner. Soon, he thought, Kuroko would see how important it was that he had to stay by his side at all times. Kuroko smiled slightly as he looked up at the blonde with his red puffy eyes, slightly happy that the other was so concerned. But, he couldn't accept the others offers, which would probably send the other into more worry as they continued to hang out that evening. Maybe he should just leave and let the blonde rest for a while?

"No thank you Kise-kun. I should be getting home soon anyway, I have.. To study for an exam tomorrow." He made an excuse. Of course, he did have a test tomorrow- and he SHOULD be revising, but he never agreed that revising past six did anything.

"Hmm.." Kise's mood obviously dropped instantly as he first heard that his offers were rejected and then that Kuroko was actually planning on leaving soon. "Please, stay. I really wouldn't like to let you be alone right now, Kurokocchi.." Kise whined softly and gave the other a sudden tight hug, nuzzling the blue hair that carried a scent which was a mixture of Kuroko and Vanilla Shakes. "If you need to study for an exam.. We can do it together. I'm sure I got some books around that are similar to the ones you use. Please, Kurokocchi~" It was rather awkward for the other to hug his friend in the position he was in, simply leaning over to the others body and simply trying t to pull him up into his arms again.

The model really did beg him to stay at that point. 'I don't want you to go', he thought. 'You can't go. I won't let you go. You're not allowed to go. You don't need to go. Everything you need..Is right here.', he repeated to himself in the deepest depths of his mind.

Kuroko took a soft breath as he gently pushed the blondes' shoulders away from his body. "No, really, Kise-kun. Thank you for everything but I really need to go home now." He persisted a little more than he would have liked to. He couldn't help but wonder why the other was being so clingy, more than usual. Well- no, it wasn't more than normal.

But in a way, it did feel different than normal; A difference that unsettled the younger male a little too much. "I'll call you later though, okay? Promise.".

This earned the bluenette a frown. "Kurokocchi.." The blond said in his usual voice though it had a slightly darker ring to it. "Please, stay." He repeated with narrowed eyes though his warm smile stayed on his lips and his arms remained wrapped tightly around him, though he allowed the other to push him far away enough so he could see his expression. His eyes held certain warmth but were tainted with a warning and dangerous glint.  
"I'm sure I can help you with your studies- Even more so after everything that happened, right? I know you could use some support right now..Right?" He asked though it sounded more like a demand, a demand for a certain answer and he obviously wasn't going to accept anything else. Though, it wasn't yet clear what he would do if he received the wrong answer..

Kuroko's eyes lowered at the persistent male, feeling slightly smothered by how the other was acting. "Really.. I would.. But I need to be on my own for a bit.." He looked back up at his friend and gave him a smile not many had seen before, and after a few moments of smiling like this, Kuroko caught on to the face he was making and his cheeks began to heat up slightly.  
"I'll call you, we could web cam and stuff if you want. I just.. Want to go to my home and get in bed. And relax. You know, you've had those days too haven't you? Please, Kise-kun.. I'm fine." He tried his last chance of fighting off the blonde's persistent offer for him to stay longer- he just hoped the male would give in this time or he really would have to stay there for a while longer.

"Kurokocchi.." The model started again, but instead of finishing what he wanted to say, he got up and rather roughly pulled the other along before he picked him up bridal style and began carrying him up the stairs. "I got a bed as well, remember? You can rest here. I won't bother you. Just take your rest here, Kurokocchi.." He said with a voice that sounded a bit monotone, yet it was a bit high pitched. It sounded sweet, alluring, yet it definitely caused others to shiver as he carried him up the darkened passage way of the first floor of the apartment.  
Once they reached his bedroom, he laid a reluctant and slightly annoyed Kuroko down on the bed, and then returned to the wide open door, locking it with a smile on his lips. He took the key and put it into his back pocket.

' I won't let him leave now, not now, Kurokocchi.' The somewhat psychotic blonde thought to himself as he stared at the dark wooden door in front of him with an unnaturally wide grin.

**AUTHORS SECTION~~ 3**

Okay so that was the end of the first chapter! ... ohthetenseness. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, I WILL BE BACK ASAP WITH A NEW CHAPTER. SO.. please R&R, let me know how you think i did, anything you want to happen in later chapters and such it'd help me out a lot~ 3 PIECE OUT SUCKERS IMEANADORINGFANS. 


	2. Chapter 2

**/ HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER.. The day after the first how fabulous is that right? :D I just wanted to say THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS ETC. I woke up today and looked at that and it made my day. I've never had so much attention with one of my fanfics. ;3; GOT ME MOTIVATED TO DO MORE YES IT DID. 3 I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO- HERE IS THE SECOND. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. 3 **

The bluenette hated that he was short and light weight- people found it easy as breathing to lift him up and carry him where ever they wanted him to. But it also made him feel like a child- which he REALLY found frustrating. Once he heard the sound of the metal clank of the door lock, the short male frowned softly. He wasn't scared as such, because he did trust the blonde by the door smirking at the lock like some psychopath. He knew the other wouldn't hurt him or anything. Kise couldn't hurt a fly, right?

As the blonde began to turn around, changing his expression to a slightly sad one to show his sincerity, Kuroko let out a soft sigh before pulling the covers over himself, giving in to the others wish. "Fine.. But you didn't have to lock the door, Kise-kun." He mumbled pathetically as he slowly began to relax in the blankets. He really did just want t go home and be alone, but he didn't want to fight the other to do so either.

"I just wanted to be sure that Kurokocchi is feeling safe." Kise said and slowly moved over to the oak double bed with a lump in its clothes from where his conversation partner resided. He then took a seat on the plush cream carpet- not doing anything but simply staring at the other that was resting on said the furniture he'd sleep in every night.  
The smile stayed on his lips as he tried to resist the urge to hum softly to himself as he felt incredibly happy with his beloved in his room right now, on his bed none the less, and if he wanted to he could do just about anything he wanted to do to the other.  
Thinking about it.. He really felt the urge to show Kuroko how much he loved him. How much he desired him. And how much he needed him.. How much Kurokocchi needed him..However, when he saw the covers move slightly he stopped his thoughts quickly, curious to see what his small friend was doing.

The bluenette was quietly taking out his phone from his pocket from under the covers, then snaked his arm back up with the small machine until it was in front of his face. He then flipped the lid up and then quietly fiddled with it so that eventually he was on a screen that would be able to message Kagami once he'd sent something. As the bluenette got his phone out, Kise couldn't help but frown deeply as he saw the light of the phone flash against his pale friends face. He wondered whom the other could possibly be texting right then, one of his team mates? It was most likely Kagami, wasn't it? The thought made his blood boil with jealousy AND rage. How dare he?! Whilst Kise was hosting him as a guest at the expensive place the blonde called home!? How could he even spend a single second thinking about someone else?

The golden eyes narrowed dangerously as the silence dragged out with the interruption of Kuroko's quiet and slow typing as he lay on his side (back towards Kise) with a somewhat sad expression on his face. Maybe he should apologise to Kagami for acting weird-? Yeah.. He should do that, it was only the right thing to do. "I know, Kise-kun." He replied mindlessly after a while, and then sent the message on his phone, making the phone beep to say it had been sent.

The silence broken finally, Kise's eyes widened in shock and surprise at the other's words. He knew? "You... know?" He asked with obvious confusion. "What does Kurokocchi know?"

Kuroko put his phone down on the bed next to him, and then rolled around to face the other and looked down at his slightly distressed friend slight a slight smile. This smile looked tired, but it was one that said he was content about his situation. He was definitely feeling better now that was for sure. "That you only want me to be safe." The boy then reached his hand from the bed and placed it on top of the blondes before slipping his fingers around to gently hold the larger hand. "Thank you, Kise-kun."

Kise remained silent for a few moments before his eyes moved down to watch both their hands holding on to each other gently. It was moments like this one where he had to realize how much he loved the other dearly. He wanted moments like this one to only happen between them two. This gentle touch..Kise should be the only one allowed to receive it. "Kurokocchi.." Ryouta smiled and lead the hand to his lips, placing a small kiss to it. "I will protect Kurokocchi with my life." He swore a playful tone in his voice but his eyes dead serious. "Kurokocchi will always be safe as long as he's by my side.." He murmured softly and looked up at the bluenette with a joyful blush on his cheeks.

The shorter male slowly slipped his hand away, feeling it begin to shake a little. Kise somewhat freaked the other out with his little speech, and the eyes he'd usually only see when playing basketball; Those eyes that usually meant that you were /fucked/ on the court. "I don't want Kise-kun to protect me. I don't need him to." The boy replied before slipping his hands under the covers again. "I'm not weak, I can take care of myself you know?"

Without the boys noticing, outside, the heavens began to cry. This annoyed Kise a little when the smaller male stopped speaking and the soft pitter patter of the rain became known to him. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was being nice! Straight after this, a loud clap of thunder filled the neighbourhood and everyone within. This didn't surprise Kuroko at all, but it seemed like Kise jumped a little. It was as if he was being told off for disobeying nature- disobeying God.

But who cared? Kuroko seemed fine, and nobody else knew about this so they weren't effected by it.. Yet. God wouldn't do anything anyway. He **couldn't.**

Kise's concentration when back to the pale bluenette whom had whipped open his phone again upon hearing a beep and vibration. A reply- Alarm clock..- Reply? Kuroko's eyes seemed to soften as he stared at the screen with a small smile making its way onto his lips. The blue- haired male was happy that Kagami had accepted his apology and wanted to meet up so they could just talk about what had happened (Since Kagami still didn't understand why Kuroko had been upset in the first place). Of course, Kise had caught on to this.

"Kurokocchi, do you want to use some of my clothes to sleep in tonight? You don't have any spare do you?" He asked in his usual tone, trying to force the other to stay with his words. He knew the other was going to leave him if he didn't.. Maybe he'd reject also.

"No thank you, Kise-kun.. I should be leaving soon; Kagami-kun said he wanted to meet at Maiji burger." Kuroko replied somewhat louder than he had been the whole evening. He was mostly just relieved that the other wasn't angry and he felt like he was ready to address his concerns with one of the people involved.

The blonde's bangs fell over his eyes as the other spoke, and silence filled the room once again. Why was he not enough for his Kurokocchi? He hated this. Never the less, Kise took a soft inhale through his mouth, then stood up as he exhaled, reaching his hand out, then snaking it round and into his pockets- grabbing the contents and pulling it out with a jingle. He had to remind himself that the bluenette wasn't ready yet. Things had to happen before he could have his Kurokocchi to himself, and at that time, no keys would need to be used. Quickly, the taller male tilted his head to the side quickly to swish his hair from his eyes, and gave the other a small enthusiastic smile. "That's great, Kurokocchi.~ Do you want a coat? It's raining outside.. I have an umbrella as well." He offered, making his way to the door once more when he saw the younger male begin to climb out of the bed and pull the covers back the way he'd found them.

As the quiet clank of the metallic lock echoed in the room once more, Kise turned to see the male typing a reply on his phone by the window, every now and then looking out the window as if to look at the conditions of the outside world. Why did he have to constantly focus on everyone else but HIM? Kise was the one being nice to him, offering him his own stuff- looking after him and giving him the love he needed! 'Some day you won't need to talk to anyone else..' He almost promised the other in his mind as he dangerously glared at the figure by the window.

Within a few seconds, the shadow moved across the room with his light in his pocket, watching Kise as the blonde sub-consciously opened the door for him. "No thank you, Kise-kun.. I'm fine." He said for probably the twentieth time that visit. Honestly, the man worried too much- it was as if Kise thought that the world was full of danger that was targeting Kuroko. Well at least that was what it seemed like to the bluenette as he made his way downstairs and toward the front door. Even after they'd reached the door, Kise insisted on walking him to the food restaurant- but Kuroko rejected and was on his way through the stormy weather to his favourite food joint.

Kuroko's thoughts drifted off to what he were to say to the redhead when they'd settled down with their beverages, how he'd say it without making the male angry. But then again, when did Kagami ever get upset when he was told about how he was making people feel? Kagami didn't really care, but he was a good guy that had morals and felt guilty and such.. So he'd probably try to cheer the other up, tell him his thoughts were stupid and everything would go back to usual. Right-? Right.. It would, of course. They had promised each other they would both go to the title of 'japan's #1'. They were going to do it together as a team. HE had nothing to worry about!

After a good twenty minutes of rushing through the puddle paths, Kuroko finally arrived at the burger place where he and Kagami had arranged to meet. Within a few steps of walking inside and shaking his hair off a little- it being dripping wet- he found Kagami in their usual seat on his own without his order yet.. Was he going to wait for him before ordering? Kuroko walked over to the table then sat down as the redhead gazed out the window at the now heavy rain falling against the transparent glass.

A few moments passed before Kagami had picked sight of Kuroko from the reflection in the window, which made him jump and turn to look at the male now sitting in front of him. "K-Kuroko you bastard stop doing that!" He cursed, and after a soft 'sorry' from the younger, Kagami let out a soft sigh and leaned back in his chair slightly more, hanging his long arm over the back of his chair. The two stayed quiet for a good few moments before Kuroko peeled his jacket off his shoulders and arms.

"Oi, why didn't you bring an umbrella with you..?"  
"I was at Kise-kun's when it started to rain, I didn't know it'd rain later on when I left earlier."  
"Idiot, you should watch the news more.."  
"I'm sorry."

More silence..

"Did you order..? I could go and get something for us-."  
"I ordered already, they're cooking my burgers still. And they ran out of milk for your shake so they went to get more."

Kuroko gulped slightly, and then took a soft breath in through his mouth, then out through his nose. It'd never really been tense between the two, so it made him a little un-easy. The room was pretty stuffy with all the ovens on full blast to make the food quicker for the mass amount of paying customers waiting for their food. It must have been a good day for the shop; he'd never seen it so packed before. There were next to no tables left.

"Okay, now what's been going on with you lately Kuroko?" Kagami began since the shorter male seemed to be having trouble starting the topic.  
"Do you still remember our promise when we first became a duo?" The male asked honestly, not wanting to be very direct but he knew the other would catch on if he was a little discreet. Soon enough the waitress with the trey of Kagami's burgers pile and Kuroko's large cup of drink had arrived and placed the trey on the table. She then bowed and walked away, Kuroko saying thank you to her as she bowed. Kuroko then grasped his cardboard cup of milkshake and began to sip on the straw as he waited for an answer.

Kagami looked a little annoyed at the question, as if it offended him to even doubt that he'd forgotten the oath that he'd made that had powered their friendship and determination for so many months. "Of course I do, idiot. What kind of question is that?!" He half yelled, snatching a burger from the top of the pile and unwrapping the paper surrounding it before taking a bite from the soft, warm brown buns. One more silence filled the table and its surroundings as the two males began to consume their refreshments.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun." Kuroko finally spoke after he'd taken a breath from his sudden need to drink his thick shake. "I have been feeling like the team was going to not need me soon and leave me out." The shorter admitted, which earned a slight choke from Kagami opposite him. What was he babbling on about? There was no way that Seirin would leave behind their shadow. Kuroko was always the key player that would change the flow of the game and guide their team to victory. How could he even consider thinking of this sort of thing?

"That's stupid."  
"Sorry.."

Kagami could only sigh in reply, and then looked out of the window once more as they went back to being silent. He would never let his shadow to fall behind like that, and he knew that Kuroko himself wouldn't either. The boy worked just as hard as any other player on the team. Kagami continued to chew on his burger, and the shorter male began to sip on the white straw once more. After a few more moments of silence, Kagami raised his free hand, grabbed a burger off the top of his pile and tossed it to Kuroko, whom caught it, a little surprised. Kagami then looked back to the window, and Kuroko simply smiled as he watched, then looked down at the burger in his hand wrapped up. The first time the other had shared one of his burgers with Kuroko was similar to this- the redhead said that he'd earned it. Did he mean to say this now also? Even if he didn't, the bluenette was happy that it was even a possibility, and then put his drink down and un-wrapped the packaging. "Thank you, Kagami-kun." He said simply as he usually would speak, then began to bite at the soft burger.

The two understood each other a lot- back then- and now. They just seemed to click together easy enough- probably because their personalities worked well as a duo.

And so, the duo sat in silence as their small conversation sunk in to their minds. Sure they both would say other things normally, but they didn't really need to. It was evident that what was said was enough to fix whatever cords were cut between the two. Now he could relax. After a few moments, Kuroko blinked, and then looked down at his phone. He could probably tell Kise that it was all fixed and he need not do anything now.

Kuroko slipped his phone out of his damp pocket and began to type this message into Kise's message box, then sent it. He was glad that Kise didn't have to go out of his way to do anything now. Though he did have the boy worried- the blonde was acting strange earlier.. Stranger than usual that was.

~~AtKise'sPlace~~

The blonde's cell chimed against the sofa cushion, and within a few minutes of clanking sounds in the kitchen, and the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing, Kise made his way over to said phone with a glass of orange juice and picked it up. He flipped the yellow cover open and read the screen's message he'd read was from Kuroko. 'So.. They made up.' The Kaijou ace uttered to himself in the bright room, then made his way upstairs with his glass in one hand, and phone in the other as he continued to stare at the bright screen. No lights upstairs were on, so the phone literally lit the way for him until he reached the door to his between at the end of the long and wide corridor. "What now, Ryouta? How are you planning to get Kurokocchi back to being yours again?" The voice echoed through the house as the squeal of the door sounded underneath the powerful voice, and footsteps quickly filled the silence. "I don't know.. Maybe I could just make him be mine? Or make Kagamicchi tell him to get lost. Make him angry with him."

Once the male sat down on the plush bed that still carried the scent of Kuroko's body, Kise took a soft sigh in and placed the glass and phone on the bedside cabinet before laying down on top of the covers and grabbed the pillow, taking a long whiff of whatever smell he could get that reminded him of his Kuroko. Make them both suffer for making my efforts go to waste.." He uttered dangerously as his eyes narrowed as they glared at the pillow. All of a sudden, Kise ripped the pillow from under his head and threw it at the closed window. The only light in that room came from the moonlight outside seeping through the window- the only noise was of Kise breathing, and the small sound of crickets fleeing the open grass and into the longer grass areas of the gardens outside. The male couldn't help but wonder what his new trophy was doing now. Was he retreating for the night now as well? Or maybe he was being a rebel and still hanging out with Kagami.

**AURTHERS NOTES~**

So how was that hah?! Cx I hope that was good my friends, I didn't have much help with this chapter compared to the first, but either way I think it is at least publishable! XD ANYWAYS, PLEASE, RATE AND REVIEW IT REALLY DOES HELP ME GET MOTIVATED BELIEVE IT OR NOT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I promise soon enough the plot will really kick in the next chapter. ~ But it won't be out tomorrow- cuz- well I have college for this week so I won't be updating until next Saturday /FINGERSCROSSED/. Hopefully if I can, I will be able to update every Saturday and Sunday. BUT NO PROMISES CUZ I'M REALLY BAD AT THAT. XD

**ANYWAY. ****_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER._****God Yandre!Kise really creeps me out. XD Does he creep you guys out as well?**

**PEACE OUT. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES~ holly **** I've never had so many viewers in any of my fanfics before- nor favourites- or followers- or REVIEWS OMG. I love you all seriously *Bows, sobbing with joy.* I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT THE SUPPORT HONESTLY. coughcough~ Anyway so thanks for reading up to here so far! I hope you enjoy the next chapter my friends! I must admit it does have a different feel to it, but.. Yeah, i'm getting into some plot kinda thing to get this kinda.. goal scenario and stuff.~ I'M SURE YOU WILL ENJOY WHEN IT'S FINISHED AND THE FEELS ARE SATISFIED. **

The Seirin boys humbly awaited their coach in the gym for their session to begin. They were more like waiting to see what hellish kind of news she had for them that called for a morning practice in exam period. Most of the second years were sitting in a circle in the middle of the court with textbooks, pens and paper scattered everywhere as they had math and chemistry exams that day (God bless them), and literally were sweating with nerves as they had to keep their grades up to remain in the club. Then again the exams that day- that WEEK were only mock ones to go down as their predicted end of year exams, but never the less were just as important.

The first years were also keeping quiet in a way, trying to help their upperclassmen in doing so. Kuroko was even helping them in some of their studies since.. Well he was somewhat smart- and Teiko had also taught him a couple of revision techniques that helped him, so he helped them by teaching them and assisting when they wanted to test each other. Whilst the nattering and occasional laughter was happening, the doors flung open and instantly the males stopped talking as the bang from the door smashing into the stone walls of the sports hall echoed through the space.

The worst sight ever for the team was when their female coach was /smiling/. From ear to ear-. They knew so well that it was never a good sign, and even more terrifying when she began to /SKIP/ over to them. Shit was going down- and they weren't going to like it. The group of boy students simply watched in silence as Riko approached them, overjoyed at whatever she had to tell them RIGHT before their exams. The sound of her happy feet engulfed any possible sounds that could be made in the room- aside from the rapid heartbeats from the boys black Then again—there was an acceptation with those heartbeats. One lying not so far from where the doors were on a wooden bench, snoozing away- was an overly tired Kagami Taiga. Nobody really bothered to disturb him though until they doors pretty much burst his ear drums- but he never really noticed until all was silent and the footsteps came to an end. The redhead sat up with a grumble, and tiredly gazed over at the group of people in the centre of the room. "Wha..?"

"I'm sure all of you want to be the best of the best when you're older, right? Well there's an opportunity for us to go to a camp with some NBA players as the teachers~" She chimed, and the group quickly became enthusiastic about this—well.. Kagami became enthusiastic, and the other first years.. Even Kuroko! Plus a couple of others—But then Hyuuga stood up from the rest to face their coach properly with a serious expression on his face. "And what's the catch?"  
"No catch.~ You just have to qualify to be entered. There's a competition on Saturday- you only have to beat a couple of teams in a mini game and they judge whether you're in or not.~

"Only a couple? There aren't many able to participate?"  
"Well yeah, but they're only taking 9 teams so it'd take forever if they made everyone play everyone- it's more like a points system.. You get a point every game you win- and a point deducted when you lose.. The top few schools with the highest points included bonus points awarded by the judges get to go through."  
"Sounds complicated.."  
"All we have to worry about is playing our best and that's all.~"

The redheaded first year in the team stepped into the conversation from behind Riko with his hands on his hips, smirking at the idea that he could play more games AND get a foot up into professional basketball. Why were they all sitting down still? "Well then why not? I'm in." He said with his usual booming voice. With this, Kuroko as well as the rest of the team began to get excited for the new challenge ahead of them- a new goal that was possible if they worked harder. Of course, they knew that it wasn't going to be easy—of course- the three kings would be involved, and god knows what other strong team around not only their prefecture, but others all over Japan. It was bound to be one of the biggest tournaments they'd be involved with in their high school careers. However, with that in mind would there not need to be like.. Two weeks for such a big competition? There had to be more to it. Or maybe there were things going on like this all over the country, so maybe it wasn't as extreme as one would think. . Who knows- they just had to do what they were asked to, right? That was enough for them. The boys began to pack away after more discussion about the 'competition' too place- agreeing that they should meet up at 10 on the day to sign up officially together. Not a soul in the room wasn't eager about the new challenge facing them that week-but they also had to tackle exams, so it didn't exactly help them with their nerves. Apparently only a few teams could actually sign up, so the 'competition' was pretty much the preliminaries- and then there would be some sort of finals round after that to root out which would be participating in the camp.

"Good luck on your exams today boys!" Riko finally cheered as the crowed began to drag themselves toward and out of the doors. "Thanks!" They all replied and filed out of the hall.

~TimeSkipToCompetition~

"yes, we're going to be there at ten to sign up.. I'm on my way now." A quiet voice travelled through the yellow phone and into Kise's ear drums. Well this was great- he could see Kuroko play in more games AND there was the possibility in him being able to participate in a camp with his beloved bluenette for god knows how many days! Maybe they could even be roommates?  
"That's great, Kurokocchi.~ I'll be there to cheer you on! My team's participating as well, but we'll be in different sections.~ aw Kurokocchi this isn't fair, this means I can't play against you~!" He whined playfully down the phone with his usual excitement as he began to pack his bag and gather everything he'd needed for the day ahead.

"Oi, Kise, shut up! I can hear you from the other side of the street!" Replied an uninvited voice-. Before the blonde could reply, the soft voice which belonged to Kuroko came into the picture once more, asking for his phone back and a little ruffling was heard in the background before Kuroko's voice was pitch perfect—in his own way that was.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun, he snatched the phone from my hand.."  
"It's okay, Kurokocchi.~ Where abouts are you? I can catch up to you."  
"I'm with my team passing Maiji burger.."  
"fwa- You're with your team? Hmm.. I'll see you there; you're like ten minutes away from there anyway. "  
"Okay, Kise-kun. I'll see you there."

And without further ado, the conversation ended and Kise's phone snapped shut into the palm of his hand and he flung his bang over his shoulder and made his way out the door and down the road in the direction of the competitions location.

~With Kuroko and company~

"Kuroko, is Kise joining us then?" Kagami questioned as they continued to walk down the concrete path alongside the busy road. If Kise was going to be there, he'd hoped he could play the male and his team. Seirin and Kaijo as teams got along well with each other- simply because the two teams had similar ethics and values when playing. With this in mind, it was always enjoyable to both parties and the onlookers to watch their matches.

"Kaijou's participating.. But we won't be playing them." Kuroko replied simply as he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket. The duo was walking towards the back of the line of players, everybody nattering amongst themselves as they walked in paired file to let other pedestrians pass them.

The duo joined the wave of first year chatter closer to the entrance of the stadium, and then the group gathered at the bottom of the stairs that lead toward the doors. A silence overcame the group of teens as they studied the modern looking building swimming with groups in different uniforms. It seemed energetic- all the teams looked ready to play anyone. But what did you expect when NBA teachers were on the line here? It was a bright blue sky that day, nice enough to actually play outside even- like that saying though 'the calm after the storm' or however it went. . . Wasn't it before?

Kagami shook his head as he made his first steps up the fresh concrete steps ahead of everybody else, clearly more enthusiastic to get the games over with. Soon enough more people flooded the building along with the curious Seirin basketball team, and familiar faces like Shutoku, Too and Kaijou appeared soon enough to participate. Hyuuga left the group for about half an hour with Kiyoshi, and they were given time to prepare themselves for playing a match- have some food, drink, go to the bathroom etc- and so they did so. Kagami and Kuroko stayed together with the first years during this time span in the cafeteria- fuelling Kagami for the matches to come. Though the day seemed easy, only 10 minute matches right? That was only a mere quarter. But the difficulty was they had to play non-stop. Five games, that's 50 minutes of playing with only little break time to cool themselves off and re-charge. It honestly wouldn't help if they had to play difficult opponents as well.

Gradually the team began to gather around the first years in the food area, last to arrive being Hyuuga and Kiyoshi with a load of papers for the team to fill out- personal information and school information for Riko to fill out.

The sheets were only basic information about the players, like addresses, name, age, school name- so the group had the forms filled in 10 minutes later. Their attention turned to the final paper that had information about the competition, requirements, scoring system and so on.

Basically, each game was judged by three scouts- one of which would be the man to focus on individual potential. Then towards the end of the game, the judges would give the teams their scores, announced what court they would be in and that was it until the final announcements where they'd find out whether they'd won or not. It honestly didn't sound like basketball to Kagami as he read through his copy of the paper. Why the hell couldn't they just play BASKETBALL? The system went into further detail, boring detail which Kagami didn't bother reading since he was simply going to play how he usually did. The baskets were counted towards the final scores and that was all he needed to know.

Score as many as we can.

"This scoring thing is stupid.. Why the hell can't we know if we won?!" Kagami complained as the others looked like they'd read the same thing with their faces being baffled. With this, a pale hand smashed into Kagami's face, forcing him to stop complaining as the team looked at the redhead with a serious expression. They didn't really care if the scoring system was a little odd, or the methods of the tournament were odd, they just knew that they had to be one of the best to be able to participate in the camp.

"Kagami-kun, it doesn't matter.. As long as we play hard we don't have to go home with regrets if we don't win at the end of it.."

These words shadowed through the group as they sat in silence surrounded by the noisy teams around them enjoying their meals. It was true- if they were not accepted; they didn't have to necessarily be upset about it. It was indeed a great opportunity for them, but at the end of the day, things happen that nobody can predict.

The team made their way out of the canteen when they'd finished going through the papers and headed back to the line to hand in their documentations. Once this small task was done, they were given their first sheet declaring when and where their first match was, as well as who they would be up against. They still had one HOUR to kill.. Once away from the line, the group decided and agreed to meet at the dedicated match location 10 minutes before the game was due to begin. This gave them time to prepare as a team at least- few words from the coach and all that.

Kuroko and Kagami parted ways with the other freshmen 10 minutes into the wait, heading outside to get some fresh air and to see if anybody else they knew were coming to join or be a spectator for the events. It wasn't till the two headed down the stairs and towards the green grass that they saw a certain blonde male leaning against a tree alongside a grumpy Aomine. It was a little strange for the two to be hanging together, especially before matches, but Kise probably bribed him to do so.. or just invited himself over as the male was resting in the lush grass. Once Kagami had caught eye of those two- since Kuroko seemed to be walking SOMEWHERE, he noticed the more tanned of the two sit up on the grass from his laying position as if to greet them. Was he waiting for them then?

"Yo, Tetsu, Bakagami.~" The male purred the last name with a playful grin as he watched the two approach. Kise then followed the greetings with "Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi~! You took your time."  
"We didn't arrange to meet here though Kise.." The redhead replied shortly before stopping at a reasonable distance from the other two, right next to his shadow. "Did you want something?"

"When do you guys play first?" Aomine asked simply out of curiosity. He did want to play them, but then if they did it wouldn't be enjoyable because of the length of the 'games'—simply too short to enjoy in his opinion. Kise then made his way over to the smallest of the four and pulled the other into a hug from behind, enjoying the affection—even if he WAS the only one giving it.  
"We're playing at eleven first with a school I haven't heard of.." The paler bluenette admitted as he ignored the blonde embracing him. He couldn't help but notice Aomine stare over in his direction as he replied—and after.

Kagami was also staring, a little freaked out by how... 'Affectionate' Kise was being—it wasn't normal for guys to hug other guys like they would girls (in his opinion) in public. Especially when they weren't together.. Kuroko wasn't even doing anything to defend himself either, but then Kuroko was probably used to such behaviours from the tall blonde. Either way it sort of irritated him.

"Kurokocchi~ we're playing our first at twelve, make sure you come and watch me~!"  
"I will probably be playing when your games are on as well, Kise-kun."  
"Oi, Kise stop nuzzling Kuroko's neck like that." Aomine butted in, now HE was even irritated. But they all knew that Kise was affectionate and loving, why was it so bothersome now? Maybe it was the heat.. Well it wasn't even that hot out but whatever.  
"What's wrong, Aomine? Jealous?~" The slightly tanned male cooed teasingly, and Kuroko pushed the blondes arms away from him and stepped a few paces away. Aomine huffed in return and laid himself back down on the grass, tucking his hands under the back of his head. Moments continued to fly by them with the background noises of Kise whining for his Kuroko to come back to his loving arms, and Kuroko politely rejecting the requests.

"No.." He finally answered.

The four basketball players continued to chat for the remainder of the time the Seirin boys had left before they had to head back. The conversations varied from Kise's hair colour being lighter than what they'd remembered it to be in the winter, to who had bigger balls out of them all. Literally you could pick a random topic and they would have probably covered it in some sort of way.

A soft sigh escaped Kuroko's lips as he stood himself up from the grass, looking over at the redhead sitting beside him. "Time to get started, Kagami-kun.. We shouldn't be late." The bluenette interrupted the group's discussion of the latest music in the charts. Kagami quickly began to start grinning at the thought that it was their time to get playing. He was fed up with people walking out of the building boasting that they'd done well in their games so far. Kagami stood up and brushed himself down, and after a quick goodbye, the two were off, leaving Kise and Aomine to simply watch them leave in silence.  
"Well, You gonna watch their games, Aominecchi?~"  
"Nah.."  
"Mean~ I'm going with them! I can't wait to see if they've improved even more now.~" The blonde chirped, then stood up as well before collecting his bag and walking off, waving to the tanned male still seating on the grass: Alone.

The first four games went pretty quick, consecutive games were tiring, but they weren't that bad since the teams they'd played with were... so to speak, easy? It wasn't exactly expected to be honest. All these teams were supposed to be the best of the best, weren't they? .. Or maybe they were just put into the lower level band for some reason..

Either way, the team was feeling good about them, and as Hyuuga went to collect their feedback sheet with the details of the next match and their ratings from the judges, the team gathered by the benches for a good drink. Though, even if they were enthusiastic and looking forward to the next game, they never could have imagined what was waiting for them on the white sheet of paper now in their captain's hand.

**AUTHOR /AGAIN./**  
**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM. Who do you guys think our boys are going to play?~ HAH. OKay guys, that's all for this week. I'm afraid that my sunday update might not happen this week because friends birthday blah blah won't be able to write like the awesome mofo i am. 3 ... Plus the next chapter will be something DIFFERENT. Like. Game~~ 3 And I must say that it will be partly written by my friend WHOM WE SHALL CALL 'FAGAMI' FOR THE TIME BEING.. Isn't that a fabulous name? it is isn't it? I know I know. 3 But yesh, so heads up two writers for the next chapter and probably FUTURE chapters also.~ **

**Fagami want to say anything to round of this chapter?  
fagami: BOOBEHS**

.. Well there you have it folks. I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO NEXT WEEK. SIT TIGHT. 3 


	4. Chapter 4

**/ Author's message! Wellfuckthattookages. . sorry for the wait my lovelies- I didn't even think there would be an update this week. XD Our co-author was slacking /coughcoughDON'TKILLMEMISTERCO-AUTHOR-SAN./ ... yeah she gonna rape me later. . Well yeah anyways! Thanks for another fab response to the last chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far~**

NEW CHAPTER COMMIN AT YA

**CHAPTER 4**

For some reason, Hyuuga had kept their next game a secret from the entire team, even Riko. Who the hell could they be playing that would make their captain keep the news a secret from them, and still be grinning from ear to ear as they made their way to court 3D.

Aomine stood by Kise's side next to the court, and Kise was simply smiling like the retard he was when he saw his favourite team approach him. "Kurokocchi~! Are you nervous? I'm looking forward to this game~ Do your best~! " He yelled, and the whole team (aside from Hyuuga) grew slightly worried. If one of the generation of miracles were here wishing them luck, and looking forward to a game..

"Are you kidding me!?" Kagami yelled as he quickly rushed to the side lines of the court, glaring over at the other side of the hall to see Midorima and his team sitting on the bench waiting for a game- supposedly THEIR game. "We're playing him now?!" The male yelled in detest, then took a soft breath to calm down, then ended up grinning. Soon enough Seirin caught up and watched as the team in orange peered over at them also, the two teams mentally preparing themselves for a tough 10 minute match.

The buzzer rung and both teams walked to the centre of the court, raring to go to get the tournament over with. It was time to finish this.

The two opposing teams stood in front of each other. The crowd cheering was almost deafening to these highschoolers- yet between the teams, the silence was the only noise they could hear and the air became somewhat heavy in a sense. But no words needed to be said between them. The teams had played many games together, they knew how strong each player of the teams was- they needed to conserve their strength. Their piercing glares and stares featured all their emotions and overflowing enthusiasm. The effort from thinking up catchy punch lines, trash talk and provoking the others will be put into the game. Actions speak louder than words, right?

Both Seirin and Shutoku had suffered defeat not too long ago, maybe one more than the other. This time, both teams are determined not to allow room for error in their plays: Especially when the prize is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Now in the tournament, they both will try to grasp a ticket into the camps and are set to play against each other once again without holding back.

Finally the heavily anticipated match was about to begin. The two teams bowed, and then dispersed into their positions. Just before things were to start, Kuroko glanced over at the sidelines to Aomine. Kise felt overjoyed as he saw his small friend look in his direction, then noticed he wasn't looking at HIM. Kise tracked the males gaze to the tanned male stood next to him with his arms folded by his chest and leaning on the rail that separated the court from the rest of the room. Kise could feel his blood boil at this- why was Kuroko just paying attention to Aomine. He should be looking at him for support! The blonde huffed to himself briefly, and then raised his arms up to wave to Kuroko. "Good luck Kurokocchi!~ Midorimacchi~! Kagamicchi~!" He cheered, getting all three of the male's attentions: Soon enough though they whizzed to the opponents before them, and the referee.

The referee threw the basketball up into the air and two strong, masculine arms shoot up into the air, desperate to grasp the ball. Both teams' centres, Kiyoshi and Otsubo, fight an aerial battle. They both grazed against it, but the ball fell in Seirin's favour. Kiyoshi batted down the ball swiftly with force, making the ball fly towards one of the seniors of his team. Izuki grabbed the ball immediately and pivoted on the spot, aiming to rush towards his next position to start off with their usual play: Seirin's run and gun. But their plan was disrupted by Shuutoku's point guard, Takao, who slapped away the ball from Izuki's grasp soon after he received it. Kimura grabbed hold of the ball and spotted the blonde running down the court. He readied a stance to thrust the ball to Miyaji- only to be hindered by the opponent's phantom player, Kuroko. The bluenette quickly swatted away the ball into Hyuuga's direction, whom caught the round ball of air gracefully and turned to shoot the hoop. The ball flew in perfect range and dove straight into the basket, making the net swish and jump for joy at the points Seirin had just gained.

A roar swept across the room at the sound of the buzzer, but that wasn't a cue for either team to celebrate or slack. After all, the ball was now in Shutoku's possession. The crowd was psyched as Shutoku's small forward delivered a pass to Takao, who threw it towards their Meganne ace.

Midorima pulled his arms towards his body, and his body upwards into the air for a three pointer as usual, but a ferocious roar and a looming figure jumped out in front of his eyes and the ball in his hands was batted away instantly by Seirin's ace. The crowd cheers once more as the two aces go one-on-one. The ball glided towards the centre, Kiyoshi, but its route was cut short by the owner of the hawk eye vision who diverted the ball towards Otsubo. The team passed back and forth, almost mocking the other team as they made their way to their goal. The final pass was made to Miyaji who leaped to dunk and score a point for Shutoku. But Seirin is in the lead by 3-2.

Two minutes into the game, meaning eight minutes left. It wasn't a lot of time to play a game of ball, and this game was only just getting started. Both sides were playing as if this were the last few seconds of the game. And who would blame them? The Seirin coach followed the game with her eyes every step of the way to analyse the situation- what their opponents were doing, what they needed to do to win. Her brown hue's followed the ball and how each player received it; how they passed, and how they scored. Their stances and shooting forms were being constantly and critically analyzed. The data from this, of course, will be used against their opponents after all.

The first 5 minutes of the game quickly passed the spiritful lads in orange and white. The climax of the game already facing them and pushing them as far as they could; teams tied at 21-21 and the players were still eager to win. The tension on the court was high as the aces had been going one-on-one continuously throughout. The scores simply made them more annoyed and anxious and they played on.

Midorima quickly gained possession of the ball thanks to Takao, and jumped for a three-pointer that had been swatted away and pushed down by Kagami constantly throughout the game. Just as the wild redhead went to repeat such plays, Midorima shifted his arms to pass to Takao.

The coaches from both teams calmly watch from the benches. Of course, both of them realize what Midorima is trying. Kagami suspected something too but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Riko couldn't stand and watch while her airhead of a junior jump until he'd reached his limit. And so as a result, the female student coach gave Hyuuga the look, and the captain threw the ball off court for a time out to take place.

Seirin and Shutoku returned to their benches, Kagami looking irritated by the 'carrot's last play. Damn him for passing.

"Kagam-kuni, you're bouncing around like some rabbit, try not to.. Midorima seems to have something up his sleeve, I want you ready for whatever it is in a shape that could handle it."  
"Oi- but we're tied! We need to pull out in front and not let them score, right?"  
Questioning the coast earned Kagami a whack over the head from Hyuuga, which in turn made the male hiss and rub his head. Kuroko was seated next to his light, listening in on the conversation half heartedly. He was more interested in his ex team mate on the other side of the court. What the hell was he doing? Wearing Kagami out? The team had done this before as a strategy, and it was good as well, but the game was only 10 minutes long.. there was no way it'd work- no WAY that Kagami could get so tired no matter how tense and fast passed the game was.

With the time out over, the two teams returned to the court and the whistle blew to signalise the start of the game. The ball was once more in Shutoku's hands and the first pass was initiated straight in the direction of Midorima. In a quick effort to re-gain the flow of the game, Kuroko went to snatch the ball out from Midorima's nose, but was stopped by Takao quickly. The ball glided into Midorima's fingers, and the tall muscular body seemed to levitate into the air. The green haired male successfully throws his signature shoot- teardrop-. Kagami didn't even try to block that shot? Where the hell was he-? The generation of miracle member landed on the ground and turned his back on the ball, spotting the red head that stood on the outside. Seirin's inside was strong but their outside only consisted of the first year duo.

Midorima raised his nimble fingers to his glasses, and gently pushed them up the bridge of his nose in a dignified manner before muttering "Pathetic.". Takao spotted his beloved Shin-chan's gaze and followed it, realizing Seirin's game. Too easy.

~During the timeout~

"I'm being serious, just play along okay? Until we find out their game." Riko's voice echoed in the red head's ears for a good few seconds.  
"Why? I'm doing fine, aren't I?" Their coach ignored the retorts and the surprised stares and continued on with her plan. "Kagami and Kuroko will guard on the outside and the seniors, do the usual." The ace pleaded with the coach but nothing seemed to work. Kagami eventually admitted defeat and stood on the outside with his shadow, waiting for passes. The whistle whaled.

~Game~

The game continued on- seven minutes into the game. The teams had got 3 minutes left to play and show off their skills. The scores were now beginning to alter, Seirin in the lead by 2 points. Kagami hadn't been blocking Midorima's three pointers after all. But the team is doing a good job of blocking the passes and scoring too, so they had been able to get a lead with their favourite method of 'run and gun' for another time in the small game. Their lightning fast passes and dunks were practically unstoppable for the first two times. It only took a short while for Shutoku to learn and adapt to the pattern before they are able to stop the ball. Miyaji suddenly grasped the ball from Hyuuga and passed it to Midorima. Kagami really couldn't stand it anymore. He'd been standing there for a whole two minutes, following the ball with his eyes. He leaped high in the air and smacked the ball ferociously, sending the ball towards the ground. The ball was then quickly stolen away by Kiyoshi whom then threw to Hyuuga- but before the ball could reach the fireful captain, Takao intercepts and tosses the ball back to Miyaji.

The blonde sent the ball back to their ace once again, confusing the crowd as well as their opponents. Midorima readied himself once more and jumped straight up into the air. What was it going to be? Pass? Shoot? Midorima drove straight passed the redhead in mid-flight to shoot. However, Kagami wasn't about to give up. It was not over yet. He jumps up again but fails to block it off as he was late on his jump. But he managed to somehow graze his fingers against the ball's leather skin, which in turn made the shot bounce off the rim of the basket. The rebound was quickly taken by Kuroko who launched the ball across the court and into an irritated Kagami's hand.

Riko realized soon enough that she couldn't stop Kagami on the court, and so instructed Kiyoshi to help him. Midorima took his chance with another fake shot again, forcing Kagami to jump and push him further towards his limit. Kiyoshi took over and jumped to block the shot. He managed to make the shot miss, but the rebound was taken by Miyaji dunking the ball.

~~TIMESKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP/ECHO/~~

The corridors were brightly lit, and warm thanks to the long stretch of heaters and the mere small size of the hall. Honestly, it wasn't something he'd expected as he lugged his large duffer bag alongside his redheaded partner.

It was only a week after the small competition- and they were already on the grounds of the basketball camp—walking down the SAME corridors of the many NBA players, living amongst some of the strongest high school teams in Japan. To put it blunt, it was exhilarating. Exciting. To the extent that Kagami couldn't fight his teeth from showing themselves between his lips.  
Everybody had been appointed dorm rooms- First second and third year students all split in both rooming and for the rest of the camp until the last day. They didn't see the sense in this, but then again the whole thing didn't make sense from the beginning. Maybe they wanted to test how well they played with their age groups and different people they haven't played basketball with before?

The boys were given their room numbers individually, and sadly, Kagami and Kuroko weren't in the same room. But luckily, they were neighbours. They were slightly nervous about who they were going to have to put up with for the rest of the time at the camp, having to listen to them snore the room out and discover their secrets and habits- knowing their luck it wasn't going to be people they particularly liked as well. The two stopped outside Kuroko's room first, number 015. The accommodation rooms were in a separate small building behind the main building of the camp, behind the outside courts and on the edge of some woodland also a part of the camp. It was a wonder actually how much money had gone into such facilities.

The phantom member of Seirin knocked on the door once, and then excused himself before opening the door and stepping inside to see his roommates for the rest of the time.

"Tetsuya."  
"Tetsu.-"  
"Oi!"

Akashi was seated on his bed, un-packing his clothing from his suitcase when the two had come in, and with this, his lips curled up into yet another creepy grin. It was surprising the both Kagami and Kuroko to see the redheaded psycho sitting in front of them; they hadn't known they were even at the tournament. The shorter bluenette nodded to his ex team mates, and took a few steps into the room.

All Kagami could think about was how the hell his friend could even be so casual about this?! That's TENSE. What kind of roommates were Akashi and AOMINE. A/h/omine. Should he be worried about letting his shadow sleep with those two in the same room-? What if Akashi casually just say.. STABBED Kuroko because he was being too loud in his sleep? Or didn't flush? The redhead shuddered as the thought of having to live with the two. He was glad he hadn't had to be roomed with them, that was for sure.

The rooms were somewhat large, consisting of an ensuit bathroom by the front door, a kettle on a small kitchen unit, a built in closet and three singular beds spaced out to the right of the room by the bathroom wall. There was also a balcony looking over the outdoor courts which was easy to access with a sliding window door that crossed the whole of that side of the room. This window/door was also decorated with white velvet curtains. The room itself was very bright, the general colour scheme being white and orange. . . Obviously not nice in some aspects- for example, WHY THE HELL ORANGE? Kagami hoped his room was different.

The two before Kuroko had already claimed their beds, on opposite sides of the room leaving the one in the middle for the youngest male whom was now placing his bag on said bed.  
"I will be back soon.. I'm going to quickly go to Kagami-kun's room." He explained as his old team mates continued to sort their own luggage out, Aomine grinning to himself over the new situation and Akashi also doing so as he watched Kagami by the door.

"What room does Taiga have?"

"014" Kuroko replied as he made his way back to his current team mate, and then turned to look at the others in the room. "Please excuse me." And with this, the two left the room, closing the door behind them. Kagami let out a soft breath into the atmosphere as they slowly walked towards the next room. The pale bluenette looked slightly more pale than usual to the taller male- was he actually nervous—no.. Frightened of living in that room? Nah, not Kuroko. . Then again who would blame him; he had to live with Akashi for god knows how many hours. On the other hand, they were team mates for a while, so maybe they were used to each other more and.. Less violent? There was also the un-known factor which was Aomine and Akashi's relationship though.. Did they get on or did they rip each other's throats out when left alone? Kagami could only wonder such things until his thoughts were disturbed by the new sight bestowed upon him by the opening of his door.

Just when he thought he'd have it better than Kuroko..

**OHOHOHO** **I'm such a cruel author. ene Wonder who Kagami saw?~ OhTheFeelsOfSuspense. 3 WELL ANYWAY GUYS YOU KNOW THE DEAL, RATE AND REVIEW- mostly review to tell me what you think and any ideas you have for future mini plots will be like fab help.~ BUT ALSO JUST CASUAL LUFF SO I'M MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE FOR YOUU~. **

**OKAY. signing out for the weekend.~ /signsoutandgoestobed/**


	5. Chapter 5

**/ AUTHOR'S RANDOM CRAP. Okay so yesh I'm updating this a day early because.. well I got it done earlier and it IS Kurokocchi's birthday so why not?~ XD Anyways~ THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. They've helped me a lot this far and your support will be greatly appreciated in future chapters too~. So uh- yeah- I've noticed that i've kinda neglected Kise in the previous two chapters. ;3; please forgive me.~ I really had to get some stuff in to make this plot work though. DX Squeezing Kise in there was a difficult task to do neh? XD ANYWAYS. SO. YESH, NEW CHAPTER, MORE KISE IN THIS ONE I PROMISE. Maybe it will make up for the previous chapters. ;3; .. And apparently some other ships have moment****s in this chapter (says the other author from the last chapter).. See if you can find them~ Cx REVIEW WHAT SHIPS YOU CAN FIND MY LOVELIES. XD Let's see how many of you get what one my friend mentioned. XD /**

Kagami's eyes widened at the horrific sight bestowed upon him as he reached to open the door that was to be the entrance to his 'home' for the next few weeks. He couldn't believe how his luck was, how terrible his luck was that day. It was worse than Kuroko's in a way-.

This was because, when the male's finger brushed the door knob, the door flung open and behind it, was somebody that he honestly did NOT want to see that day. Not at all-. Not only that day either, but the entirety of the camp. And what shocked him more was the sound that followed the things he'd seen, and a new terrible sight was in his gaze.

His new room mates were going to drive him mad.

"Midorimacchi come on I like the window bed better, let me have it please?~ Or we could alternate each night!"

_Fuck._

Midorima was obviously ignoring the blondes plea's and compromises as he'd opened the door, but froze when he saw the redhead he'd just played stood beside his ex team mate.

Before long, he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind where Kise had grabbed him, followed by a cheer directed at the redhead and bluenette in front of him from the blonde that seemed to echo in the trio's ears. "Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi~! What are you doing here? Don't tell me one of you guys are rooming with us too~!"

Kuroko slyly pointed at Kagami with a bland but almost repulsed face at the thought of himself being caught in the room with the two. "Kagami-kun –"

"I'm not staying in this room no way!" The redhead exploded in rage as he then began to march down the hallway as if to make a statement.

With this, Midorima honestly didn't blame him. He certainly didn't want to live with the person he'd had to face to get into this camp- whom he didn't particularly like either. But with his knowledge, he pushed up his glasses with his index finger before stepping out of his room and looking over at the 'idiot' new roomy of his. "Kagami you'll be kicked out if you list a complaint about the rooming scheme. You'll have to deal with it if you want to stay here.." The green haired male grumbled, causing Kagami to pause and turn around to send him a somewhat glare. But in doing so- he was met with a pale hand to his face.

"Kuroko damn it!"  
"Kagami-kun calm down.. The camp hasn't even started and you're complaining."

The taller male then calmed down in a way and reluctantly made his way back to his new roommates. Kise then appeared out of the room and made his way to the approaching Kuroko and Kagami. "Kurokocchi what room are you in then? That's not fair; I wanted to be roomed with you. Kagamicchi why don't you swap with Kurokocchi?~" He somewhat whined as he attempted to fling himself onto the shorter of the four to cling, but was met with a jab to the ribs by Kuroko, making him yelp briefly in surprised pain.  
"I'm next door.."  
"Hell no, he'd roomed with Ahomine and that psycho!"  
"Oi what's wrong with us?"

Kagami quickly turned to glare at the tanned male emerging from his dorm room along with Akashi in front. The two then made their way over to the crowd of four. Midorima placed his hand over his forehead, already feeling a headache transpiring from the additional duo. It was the first damn day of the camp and there were already things giving him troubles. Kise simply smiled at the sight of Akashi and Aomine, casually clinging to his little trooper from behind once he saw Aomine give Kuroko a look. Sure he wasn't smiling on the inside, but fuck he had to.

The blonde hated keeping up the happy profile all the time around others- but either way he also had a profile that allowed him to cling to the person he adored the most- like hell was he going to not show that openly. And even despite the small bluenette protesting about it, he would still cling and was known to do it for a while, ignoring Kuroko constantly so he could get what he wanted. Unless-that was- unless the male became angry. But—once the males were beginning to argue, Kise was sure to give the tanned male the darkest of looks he could muster from above Kuroko's pale and soft hair. His eyes were narrow- and his bangs were somewhat floating over his eyes in a way but not so much that nobody could actually see them. His blonde locks actually parted over his eyes as if challenging anybody to look at them.

Kuroko didn't really look like he bothered now, since he was more focused at his old and new light arguing as usual- and Akashi was simply enjoying himself as he stared dangerously at the darker redhead by Kuroko's side. He knew anyway that Kise wouldn't let go until he'd had his fill of hugs.

"Ah shaddap! I'm not movin and that's it, get outta here would ya?!" Kagami finally barked as he stormed into his new room and slammed the door shut as if to let his pent up frustration out on the poor wooden object.

Kise flinched at the slam, then let go of his living teddy bear in worry. "Kagamicchi's mad again. Aominecchi you should push him so much you know what he's like~" The blonde purred playfully, and a brief silence before Kuroko opened his lips. "Excuse me.. I have to put away my things before lunch." He excused himself and walked to his room, leaving the door open in case his roommates wanted to come in also. However instead of this, Kise followed him with a skip. "I'll help!" The blonde announced and closed the door behind him. The three left in the hallway made their own ways to the lunch hall where the group of campers were to be fed and welcomed to the camp by the co-ordinator and star players that were to coach them.

Kise had to admit though, when Kagami got mad, his American accent did shine a little with a little slang involved, which was amusing. "So~ Kurokocchi, how've you been? I haven't seen you since the game." He questioned as he moved over to the metal bed by the side of the room wedged between two others where Kuroko was standing. Kise felt relieved now that he was alone with his favourite Seirin member once more. The Kaijou ace sat himself on the bed as he watched the other unpack his folded clothing onto the bed beside his rucksack.

"I've been fine thank you.. " The bluenette replied as he began to take out his washing products and comb.  
Kise offered him a slight smile, and then placed his hand on the smaller hand as he placed his shampoo on the bed, preventing it from moving to take anything else out. "So did those problems stop that we were talking about the other week?"

"Yes, I sorted it out with Kagami-kun. I was just being stupid.. Thank you though for that." The boy appreciated the blonde's thoughtfulness which continued even till that day, and probably in future of course. Kuroko slipped his hand from under Kise's, picked up his rucksack and put it under his bed before grabbing his clothes from the bed and walking over the tiny wardrobe that was meant to hold his, Akashi's and Aomine's clothes. It'd amaze him if all their clothes could actually fit, it wasn't even bit enough to fit himself in there. Never the less he was able to fit in what he needed to put in. As he was hanging up the last of his clothes, he felt arms wrap around his waist which pulled him against a warm wall behind him. He then was met by a head resting on his shoulder, and that head's cheek pressed against his own cheek.

"Kise-kun.."  
"Kurokocchi, if you have any problems you know you can still talk to me okay?~" The blonde hummed, holding the male possessively in a way. He then began to press his lips against the shorter male's neck, causing the bluenette to flush a soft pink, and a single eye to half close as he grabbed the blonde's arms gently.  
"Kise-kun, please stop it." Kuroko uttered as he pulled the blondes arms away- whom let the male do so reluctantly.  
"Kurokocchi's so mean~ I was just giving you a hug."  
"Kiss."

Kise smiled at the others words- word. The male in his grasp was honestly so adorable. But even so, the blonde continued to gently plant gentle kisses against his beloved Kuroko's neck, which was beginning to make the shorter male feel uncomfortable.

Just when Kise was about to start kissing down the bluenette's shoulder, Kuroko shoved the taller males hands away and moved to try and head towards the door—but was grabbed and heaved onto the bed by the cupboard belonging to Aomine. This made the smaller male wince as his arm was grabbed a little more tightly than he'd preferred. When he'd re-collected his thoughts, he saw the blondes face close to his, hovering over the smaller frame menacingly slow.

"Kurokocchi.. Where were you going? I wasn't finished." The male said in a deeper voice than his usual chipper tone. This tone- the way Kise's hair hung, revealing the others forehead perfectly.

Kuroko then felt something press against his crotch, which only made him panic in a way. But this situation was far too unfamiliar for him to digest and act upon. But what the fuck could he do?! Kise'd never acted like this before. He'd never really.. /touched/ Kuroko before, or been rough with him. Then again, he wasn't really touching him now. Their bodies were too close for him to actually see what was between his legs, but he could guess what was going on down there as the blonde lowered himself onto his elbows and used the freedom of his hands to his advantage to caress the male's hair under him.

"Kise-kun—We should go to that meeting now.. It's going to start in five minutes." Kuroko replied, slipping his hands up to the other's shoulders to push them up; though Kise forced them closer, making the attempt useless.

"We won't be late Kurokocchi.~" The blonde purred, leaning down a little more to gently press his lips against his adorable Kurokocchi's soft lips. This was probably the happiest moment of his life—finally; he had Kuroko with him, kissing him. Well in a way it was. He wasn't quite there yet because soon enough, just when he was about to slip his hands up the smaller males shirt to have his feel of the male, a knock from the door disrupted him, and Kagami walked in uttering about how Kuroko had to hurry the hell up before they were late. The sudden slam of the door hitting the bathroom door made both Kuroko and Kise's hearts jump from their chests and their heads both jolted towards the door to discover who was now staring at them with wide red eyes.

That was by far- the most shocking thing he'd seen that day. Kagami's eyes could have popped out of his head if it were possible. What. The. Fuck.

"O-Oi-.." Kagami stuttered, completely dumbfounded by the sight before him. His brain was going around in circles even. Finally, he shook his head and began to back away, clearing his throat in that forced way people would usually do when they were somewhat trying to calm themselves down. "S-Sorry for intruding!" He finally spoke before closing the door shut and slamming his back against the wooden door, leaning Kise and Kuroko both staring over at the now closed door in the positions they were in originally.

Kise grumbled in annoyance now that the disruption had taken away his rhythm. He sighed and sat up, removing his warm hand from his friends body, then stood up at the foot of the bed, peering down at the still shocked Kuroko. The bluenette took a few moments of staring at both the door, and the blonde who was at the corner of his viewing range before sitting up and hoisting himself up off the bed. He then watched Kise for a few moments before walking towards the door.

"Kagamicchi~!" The blonde finally yelled, running towards the door once he'd recollected himself into his usual self. He swung the door open and Kagami came tumbling down through the door- which made Kise gasp with surprise.

"Kagami-kun I thought you'd left.."

"Oww—" The still stunned redhead grunted as he pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over at the two men he'd previously seen in bed together.. _Shudder._ "I was going to.. Don't let me stop you guys, go wild.. I was just—"

"It's not like that-. Please don't continue to think like that. Come on we'd best get going." Kuroko frowned and walked towards his redheaded friend, slightly pushing him out of the room against before walking down the hallway. He looked /pissed/. Kise could literally feel his heart sink at the bluenette's behaviour. The trio walked down the corridor in an awkward silence before they'd arrived at the canteen along with a bunch of other players, most of which they knew since the teams with the GOM were all there along with 4 other teams (Whom were also well known in Japan but not as much.)

The men were gathered together in their teams and sat around long tables fit for 12, and in total there were 6 tables spread across the large room which smelt of ... well anything and everything. It was hard to pinpoint what smells their nostrils were picking up actually, but either way most of the boys' tummies were grumbling for them to be fed for the afternoon.

Kuroko went to his own teams table with Kagami, and Kise followed behind somewhat sulkily since his team's table was conjoined with the Seirin team. Kuroko and Kagami sat next to each other, and Kise sat next to his captain and (awkwardly) Kuroko who was sitting on the last chair of his team's side of the table.

Everyone was nattering to themselves. Kasamatsu was already yelled at Kise for being later than the rest, and even kicked him off his seat which made many on the table laugh (even on the Seirin side). The blonde whined though in his childish way as he climbed back onto his chair beside his captain, apologising for keeping his team waiting.

Soon after, the men standing at the front of the room started the 'meeting' with a greeting from the entirety of the staff.

The briefing took around 10 minutes, and 20 NBA players were assigned to 20 teams, and the 20 teams were split in three ways: First years, Second years, and third years. Once more, this whole set up was so damn complicated! Each person was called up and told to stand in a line, so eventually 20 teams would form in neat lines in the dining hall. Then again, it was easy to find those teams. They were pretty much room mates and neighbours put into simple 5-6 man teams. Apparently they had some sort of stagey behind the groupings, but MANY people in that room doubted that.

Kagami grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the window as he stood between Kuroko and Aomine. "I hate this already.." He spat.

Each team was appointed a captain- which was obviously Akashi after displaying fine leadership skills in the competition that weekend. The whole room actually felt very tense at the terrible team at the end of it genuinely stood out from the rest. They were all monsters in their own way- like a Teiko team being reformed without Atsushi involved. What the hell was the co-ordinators thinking? Of course this team was strong as fuck, but it was dysfunctional as hell as well! They pretty much hated each other from their very cores!

And once again, these teams weren't even negotiable—which REALLY pissed Aomine and Kagami off as they were pretty much forced to work together: Though a certain blonde was actually overwhelmed with joy since he was able to play with his beloved Kurokocchi again. It was actually a bonus that he could play with Akashi, Midorima and Aomine also.. And he supposed Kagami as well since they did get on in his mind.

After the talk, the teams were told to get their lunch and sit in their teams so they could 'bond' over lunch. The main coach whom did most of the talking was-in a way- superstitious. He believed that eating with people helps develop relationships and team work (What the hell right?)

That lunch time was actually tense as well as the groups sat in mild silence as they ate their plates of sandwiches and, unfortunately, the teams were not allowed to decide what they had for their meals. And couldn't ask for what portions they'd like of whatever they had. . Which was annoying for both Kuroko and Kagami because—well Kagami didn't get his fill, and Kuroko was pretty much dying of so much food.. But in a way it was how the two complimented each other so well. If Kuroko couldn't eat anymore, he would just give it to Kagami.  
Well that was the usual plan.

Aomine also was one that had a problem with his portion sizes, and often took whatever he pleased from Kuroko's plate before he'd even finished his own, or Kuroko had had his fill. This made for many arguments between Kagami and Aomine as.. Well.. It was simply something they could argue about. Kuroko was satisfied with a couple of grapes and his ham and salad sandwich though, so he honestly just stayed quiet and let the two argue over the silly subject as Kise made conversation with the shorter bluenette.

Once the team had finished their food, they headed back to their rooms to prepare for the day's events and rest their stomachs. Kise and Kuroko walked behind the group of rowdy teens. Kise had his arm comfortably around Kuroko's shoulder, a little too close for Kuroko's comfort but he was too full to actually care.

"Kurokocchi.~ Are you excited to practice with us again? It'd be like old times! Isn't that great? I'm excited because I get to play with Kurokocchi again! I didn't think I'd ever get to play with you like this again.~" The blonde purred as the six man squad made their way to their rooms.

"I guess." The shortest of the six replied, and Aomine stepped back to join the duo, taking the younger by his waist to pull him closer as they walked.  
"Yo Tetsu, maybe we could form a duo again.~"  
"Hell no, you had your chance, I'm still his light!" Kagami growled but continued to walk nether the less since he knew his faithful shadow wouldn't leave him.  
"No way, Kurokocchi WE should form a duo, we've never formed a duo before.~ Come on just once! I'll treat you right~~" The blonde pleaded as he tried to pry his old friends had from his beloved's waist. "Aominecchi come on let me have him this time~!"  
"Ryouta be quiet you're too loud. If anyone should form a duo with Tetsuya it should be me."

The crowed quickly quietened at the sudden integer of their new captain, unsure of how to take this as they continued to stroll down the corridor of their dorms.

Kuroko then broke through his old team mates grips and joined the side of Kagami- the two following behind Akashi and Midorima, leaving a stunned Aomine and Kise behind to watch.

"Oi Tetsu you jerk, come back!" Aomine growled, but slowly smirked as he watched his favourite duo walk away from him.  
"Kurokocchi~!" The blonde beside Aomine cried as he ran after his precious new team mate happily. Aomine followed with a smirk on his lips as he followed the gang whom were now outside their rooms. Akashi was first to disappear behind the comforting walls of his new room- then Midorima, Kagami and Kise once he couldn't see Kuroko anymore. The tanned male then followed his old light into their new room with the psycho redhead.

Kise settled himself down on his bed as he pulled his training bottoms over his small pale frame, humming to himself as he thought about what had just happened in the last hour. It was probably the best news he'd received in his whole life. The one thing that got to him was- well..

How dare Aomine grab his Kuroko's waist like that, and pull him away from his hold. It made his blood boil at the mere thought of this act. The tanned male needed to be taught a lesson about touching what was his. And Kagami.. Kagami was still a damn problem. It was obvious that Kuroko chose the redheaded stupid browed boy over himself.

But damn what could he do? It'd be really strange if the two of the simply disappeared of the scene- especially in this type of environment. And there was no way the blonde was going to let himself be found out for honestly not being who everybody else thought he was. He had an image he HAD to keep well known amongst everybody.

"Oi, Kise, what are you grinning at?" A deep voice asked, quickly snapping the blonde out of his thoughts as he realised he was still doing his pants up properly. The blonde shook his head and finished getting himself dressed before peering over at the owner of that voice he knew all too well.  
"Nothing, Kagamicchi~ I was just wondering if I would wear my black or grey ones instead of these brown jog bottoms.~" He purred playfully.

Soon enough- Kise pledged to himself- he'd have what he wanted.

And he was prepared,

To do anything,

To get his way.

**/ DUMDUMDUM. yeahh it's a similar ending to the other yandre chapters. _ I guess it's like a weird twist of repetition? DO YOU THINK IT'S AFFECTIVE THOUGH GUYS TELL ME PLEASE. If it's like really shit and boring then TELL MEH SO I CAN MAKE FUTURE CHAPTERS BETTER. /3 Okay signing off for the week! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FAB CHAPPY 3 Lots of love ~~~~~~Author-chan~ /**


	6. Chapter 6

**/arthurscomments: WELL GUYS HI THERE. I'm sorry for not updating last week. ;n; I was like distracted with feellsss.. and homework pft. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I PROMISE I WILL TRY MY BEST AND NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN. To make up for it, i'm going to do a valentines special sorta thing and have this week split into TWO chapters~~ BackingTrack: ooo~~  
So yeah! So basically, you're gonna get last weeks chapter this week, and this weeks chapter this week.. make sense? XD Well hopefully you'll get this weeks chapter tonight also. But if not i'll do it tomorrow~~ THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS SO FAR THOUGH. SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ALL HELP ME OUT SO MUCH. This is actually my most successful fiction ever- EVER. Soyes~. It's even giving me that motivation to write others AFTER this fic. -will not make the mistake in going for two fics at once. fuckno.- **

**ANYWAY ENOUGH WITH MY BLABBER. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A HAPPY VALENTINES DAY.. ifyoudidn'tthenawnoIHopethisChapterMakesUpForIt? XD I LOVE YOU ALL. OFF WE GOOOOOOOOOO NEXT CHAPTER COMIN AT YA.  
****_  
PART_**** ONE:**

A soft breath slipped from the small teen's lips as his face pushed closer to the ground, a faint groan easing out from the confines of his throat.

"Kurokocchi," The blonde murmured softly into the other's ear, leaning closer to rest his chin on his favourite person's shoulder. "Was that too hard? Or maybe... I should be gentler?" His eyes lidded ever so slightly, voice dropping in volume.

"N-No, please... keep going. I'm... really close." The younger breathed back in reply after a few moments, sweat running a languid trail down the side of his face. Teeth dug ever so slightly into the inside of his lip.

"Okay Kurokocchi, but tell me if it hurts... okay?" The blonde pulled his head away from the male again, hands running along the gentle curves of the other's body. "If it hurts too much, I'll pull back." With that, Kuroko was pushed down once more towards the hollow floor below, and another gentle groan vibrated the shadows throat.

"Oi Kuroko aren't you done yet? You're takin' ages." Kagami bellowed through the many huffs of the different men running around doing various activities around them. Kise in response stopped pushing his hands down on the smaller males back, and Kuroko sat himself up and pushed his chest out as if to stretch his back the other way.

"Kurokocchi was feeling really tense today so we put in extra to make him feel better.~ " The cheerful blonde chimed before the bluenette had a chance to answer.

Kagami's brows furrowed at this in slight concern for his shadow, his gaze shifting from Kise to Kuroko. The slightly tanned male then reached his hand out for his partner to grasp, and Kuroko grabbed said hand and pulled himself up with the help of the redhead. Kise looked like he was trying to burn a hole in Kagami's hand with the intensity of his glaring hues. "So, your back hurts?"

"Yes, but it's a lot better now." Kuroko somewhat comforted the others worries before letting go of the others hand to look back at the blonde still on the floor. "Thank you, Kise-kun. It feels a lot better now."

All of a sudden, Kise's smile seemed to beam through the room with the gratitude his little Kurokocchi was displaying. God how he loved this man. Wasn't he just the cutest? "No problem, Kurokocchi~. You can always come to me if you ever need to be stretched out.~" He said, then winked at his beloved idol in an extremely perverted manner.

Of course, at this moment, Aomine decided he would show his stupid face and slipped his arms around Kise's beloved. Who the fuck did he think he was hugging? Even the emotionless figure behind held by the tanned male looked a little shocked by the gesture!

But what annoyed him the most was that Kuroko didn't really take any notice of the action, and just tilted his beautiful face up to meet the devil's gaze. And that blush on the pale males cheeks..

Kise growled ever so quietly at the back of his throat as he hoisted himself from the gymnasium floor with a grunt before whining to Kagami about the situation as Aomine and Kuroko greeted each other with a 'hi' and 'yo'. This scene had played out for a couple of days in a row now, and their 'captain' found it amusing to say the least. Though the team's carrot wasn't amused by these occurrences much since they did give him a headache.. And it did start to get boring when the four got into some sort of squabble day in and day out. In fact, a lot of the time the arguments started around Aomine and Kagami, of course, and whenever it would concern Kuroko, the blonde would jump in and get those claws out. Which Akashi actually adored.

Akashi was one of those men that knew people well by simply hanging out with them for an hour or so. He was an observer- and he took this seriously when he was put into teams because he enjoyed knowing the people he had to put up with for the project or whatever.

There were many things Akashi Seijuuro had discovered about his new team over the last few days of camp. Like how Kagami had terrible stamina (to his standards), which was one thing he had to get the man to work on whilst on this camp. But he also found out things more personal about the 5 men he'd worked with as he lived with them as bed mates or neighbours. Like how Aomine was far more lazy than he used to be, or how even though the two hadn't played together in a while, they were still hinting at that ever so admirable bond as they got ready together and seemed to understand each other well enough. . Plus a couple of other things he'd observed on the second day that honestly mind-fucked him. But that was what he liked about the duo, they always exceeded his expectations.

As a matter of fact, it was a mystery as to why other people hadn't noticed and questioned them on how they behaved around each other. But then again they did tend to seem natural about it, so probably people didn't notice? Plus Kagami was also a common factor that also made it seem like that was just how people around him were around the small bluenette. Kise also didn't help the matter actually.

He'd noticed though that Kise was a little.. Different from when they were all in Teiko. Of course, all of the GOM had changed since that unstoppable team had dissipated last year thanks to Kagami appearing and beating their asses down, but, Kise was an extreme case.. Of course the views have changed to match everyone else's of course- but he was extremely clingy to the youngest of the bunch. Of course this wasn't to say he hadn't always been clingy since the day he'd been coached by the small teen, but it had gotten to the point where the blonde actually gave dirty looks to people around the bluenette.. He probably hadn't noticed it himself but Akashi did for sure. It was actually fun to watch for a while, but he was beginning to think that this obsession could turn ugly for his team if it continued un-resolved.

Maybe he should focus more on Kise and Kurokos relationship for that day? See what exactly was going on between them.. Although, he could probably guess what was going on already, which made him feel un-easy with what he knew of already.

That evening, this felling the emperor had didn't back off either. It was sort of taunting him as he watched his team eat their dinner whilst nattering about how their training had been that day, and how Kagami and Kuroko were difficult to train with since they were always together no matter what. But Aomine was the one person doing this the most, which was just funny since he used to be the Kagami in that 'problem' last year, and now he's complaining JUST because he isn't involved and has to watch the bromance from outside of the box.

'Oh the irony. ~ '

"Ryouta, can we talk in my room before everybody else gets back from dinner? I have to discuss something with you." The redhead spoke up in the middle of the teams conversation on what they thought was the best brand of footwear for basketball players. The table went somewhat quiet at this, and the blonde turned a little bit worried and serious as he continued to cling to Kuroko (who was just taking it and not bothering to fight him off. He was more interested in his drink than his clingy friend,) and nodded to his calm looking captain. It was actually strange to have Akashi want a word with people in private really, if he wanted to tell someone something, he'd either say it around others or make those unwanted guests disappear so he could talk to them.

Then again it wasn't unheard of so oh well.

Kise was a little reluctant to leave Kuroko all on his own with those three other teens he couldn't help but be sceptical about, but he knew that when Akashi wanted something, he would kick your ass until you did it.

The way there was silent as Kise walked behind the point guard nervously. Though, Akashi seemed to be enjoying himself with a grin on his lips as he opened his dorm door.

The two shuffled inside, Kise shutting the door behind him before turning to look at the mix match eyes standing in the middle of the room before him. "Akashicchi~ what did you want to talk about?" The blonde chimed as he smiled at the other. Akashi was one of the people Kise loved to talk to; even if he was scary he was enjoyable, and adorable in his own way.

"What's going on with you and Tetsuya?" He asked bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point as always. This caught the blonde off-guard, giving him a little stage fright as he gulped and raised his brow, continuing with his smiling front. "Kurokocchi and me? What do you mean? Nothing's going on.~" He purred, and Akashi began to advance toward the far too enthusiastic male by the door.

"Are you lying to me, Ry-ou-ta?" Akashi cooed threateningly as he slowly approached the blonde who looked like he was shitting bricks now.

"N-No!.. Well It's really nothing. I just want to be with Kurokocchi more."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"Wh-Wha?!"

"Do you have a crush on him, Ryouta..?"

"I—uhh—"Kise was quickly flustered by the direct question, and it didn't help that Akashi was a lot closer to him than he'd prefer. This only got worse as the redhead's lips curled up into a small smirk before leaning against the blondes own surprised lips. The blonde felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest as he felt the shorter male pull him down slightly by his shirt, and corner him into the door as a means of showing his dominance, and Kise's utter weakness. It was getting hot—far too hot for Kise's liking as he felt the others body press against him. He could feel himself trembling for some reason he honestly didn't understand. Just as he was about to be swept off his feet and return the gesture, however, he gently grabbed the younger's shoulders and pushed him back to break the kiss, panting ever so softly. "I love Kurokocchi—"

The room fell into silence as it dimmed noticeably. Even the sun was too scared to come out now- what was going on? Kise took a soft breath before lowering his gaze to Akashi, who was looking at him with a calm expression. He wasn't upset by the rejection maybe?

Was he just messing around then with the blonde's feelings?

"It's the 13th today, Ryouta." The psychotic man said in his usual tone before reaching over and twisting the golden door knob. "Do something before you regret it." He added, and Kise moved out of the way so that the other could open the door.. "If you ever change your mind.." Akashi trailed as the taller male made his way through the door. "You know where I am."

"Thank you Akashicchi.. But I don't think I will. Kurokocchi is the only one I need." He stated in one of his most serious faces, which took Akashi by surprise as he stared into the others back as it began to retreat down the hall.

Maybe he did need to make a move that would finally make Kuroko his though? Just as he was about to open the door to his room, he caught a glimpse of the shorter male pass the top of the corridor, which made the blonde blush since it was awfully good timing. In the heat of the moment, Kise made a mad dash for the top of the corridor. Kuroko was probably going to the bathroom. Akashi was right, he had to confess now!

Kise couldn't help but smile as he ran down the empty halls towards the bathroom.

Soon enough, he caught up to the bluenette just about the enter the public bathroom, and called "Kurokocchi!~" before the male had the chance to disappear behind the doors. This bellow made Kuroko stop and look off to where Kise was coming from with a confused expression in his eyes.. Of course he had a poker face as usual.

"Kise-kun?"

"I have to talk to you~~"

"I.. Can't this wait till after..? I'm a little busy now.." Kuroko said in his usual stoic fashion, gesturing to the room he was just about to enter.

BLUSHH.

Kise laughed and stopped by his friend's side, slightly embarrassed now that he'd chosen now to tell the person he loved just how he felt. "I'll be really quick.~" He purred, earning himself a sigh from his beloved. The shorter male closed the door and turned to face the male properly.

"Okay.. As long as it's quick.."

"Well, Kurokocchi.~" Kise hummed, then grabbed Kuroko's hand and tugged him into the bathroom where they had more privacy. It was obvious by Kuroko's face when the two had settled down in the bathroom that he felt uncomfortable for holding in whatever he needed to relieve. "Ahh.. Kurokocchi you can go to the toilet, I can wait." The blonde offered. What did he have to lose, the bluenette wasn't going to die any time soon anyway, and he was standing right there as well.

Come to think about it, he needed to pee anyway so why not? The two went into separate cubicles and sorted themselves out. Kuroko had exited his first and was washing his hands- and Kise flushed and made his way out of the squeaky door of his cubical to see a sight he really didn't want to see.

Somehow, without him hearing it, the door had opened.. Maybe during his flush. And well now his golden eyes were wide open and feasting upon the horrifying site of Kuroko leaning against the sink with the tap still running noisily, and a tanned male he knew oh too well somewhat blocking him as the two teens were close, and sharing a soft and innocent kiss.

What

The

Fuck!

**Author's last notes~~ **

**OH BABY THOSE FEELS. I feel so sorry for Kise, i'm horrible. XD  
THERE IS SOMETHING I'D FORGOTTEN IN THE FIRST PART OF THIS.  
We have an editor that's like super fab and everything~ And a few helpers in writing also because well I probably suck at the smutty sides of things~ /superukealert/ SO. I have my best friend Kagami dealing with that.~ And well Tako-chan also. BUT YOU KNOW, I'LL MENTION THEM IF THEY HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE FUTURE CHAPTERS- WHICHTHEYWILL. **

**So. Uh. Yes~ Thank you to all those that have supported thus far, It's always greatly appreciated and FUN to ready your comments and find someone new following this fic when I get an email in the morning~ XD **

**AS YOU CAN SEE, THIS FIC IS FAR FROM OVER MY DEARS, SO IT'S WORTH CARRYING ON NOW THAT WE'RE COME THIS FAR~ Also because cliffhangers bwahahaha. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT DO YOU NOT? COMEON GUYS LIKE SRSLY FABU OR NOT? XD Okay i'm gone.~ See you tomorrow~! **

**WAITWAITWAIT. REVIEW THIS PLEASE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ANYTHING YOU /WANT/. I have a few plans for our couple but yesh~ Always fun to have more little plots between so TELL ME GUYS. **


	7. Chapter 7

**/ Authors note: OKAY OKAY YOU CAN TELL ME OFF I'M SORRY I AM LIKE A WEEK AND A DAY LIKE OMFG. DX But like it was veryyyy hard for me this time to get the right tone. My gf even wrote a little of this because well she rp's kise and she knows how to be a yandre when she needs to. Cx So I had her start the chapter because well I stared at the screen for like 952665293 hours and well i died. and gave up. XD SO I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESS BUT MYEH. Suspense right? XD Anywaaay. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER MY FRIENDS. OHANDBEFOREIFORGET. Thank you to those that have reviewed the last chapter, it was fab to read your comments. Trust me when I get an email saying what you've commented I'm just like ';n;iloveyoutoo' XD Keep reviewing guysss it really motivates me to write! I was up til like 12 trying to finish this but fell asleep at my laptop so I couldn't publish /sobsimsorryagain/ ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER. /**

The scene in front of him hit him like a fist to the guts. Deeper and deeper it tried to burry itself into him, like it was attempting to grab a hold of his spine and burst back out through his back. Yet he stood perfectly stiff, his body and mind frozen in the moment as he tried to understand what his eyes were seeing. For a second, his smile shattered right off his lips and a dark, hateful glare appeared in his eyes that were lit by the fire of pure rage, anger and somewhere hurt.

'Why.. Kurokocchi?' The blond asked himself as his rage filled glare melted at the simple thought of his love and his sweet smile returned. It wasn't like his love could be at fault though. Never. It was Aomine. It was the tanned male tainting those innocent and soft lips of who was supposed to be his, HIS and /HIS/ alone.

Kise clenched his fists as he watched the tall back of his former teammate, the dark blue hair that he could be ripping out bit by bit now if he would just take a step forward. He already had a tickling sensation under his perfectly trimmed finger nails simply by imagining how it must feel to scrape the thick skin off of him just to make his love see all the bad that Aomine was hiding beneath it. Those eyes that always stole the attention of his Kurokocchi from him, he wanted to close them forever, sew them shut or just gorge them out.

"Kurokocchi.." He whispered softly, calling out to the one of his dreams as his hand moved to reach out for him. Luckily the running water silenced his voice and he wasn't noticed by either Aomine or Kuroko. Why was it that he always felt so unimportant when all of Kuroko's attention was just meant to be directed at him? Why were those lips kissing Aomine's when they just perfectly fitted Kise's? Kuroko was not meant to be with Aomine. Not with anyone. Just him.. Kise was the only one who could be right, could be PERFECT for Kuroko.

Pulling his hand back, he turned for the door and left the bathroom. However, not without slamming the door shut hard to interrupt the 'sweet' moment of those two and to let them know that he had witnessed it all. "Stealing things that belong to others really isn't nice, Aominecchi..~" Ryouta purred with a twisted smile on his lips as he passed the trolley with the cutlery laid out already ready for breakfast the next morning. Everything was cleaned perfectly, as was to be expected considering the kind of camp they had been staying in. However, somehow, the knives shone the brightest that night..

"Oi, Tetsu.."

After the loud bang that pretty much scared the living daylights out of the two males in the bathroom that day, they'd decided it probably just wasn't a good place to do such things when people could easily walk in on them. With that thought, the mood somewhat dulled, and they decided to call it a night and go back to their dorm. The two had gotten dressed into their night wear, and were now in their beds facing each other with somewhat concerned faces. Akashi was in his own bed with his back towards the rest of the room, since sleeping towards the wall was a lot easier than toward the open space- but he was listening.

"Yes, Aomine-kun..?"

"D'ya think he's mad?"

A silence swept the room as the room quickly became darker as affect of the sky darkening through the large window by Aomine's bed. The night sky in the countryside was beautiful. It was hardly much different to that of a city, but because of the pure emptiness of the rural area, the starts stood out in the clean midnight blue sky, twinkling ever so gently as if greeting the onlookers.

"Probably."Came the quiet reply that broke the deafening stillness of the bedroom. That wasn't really what Aomine had wanted to hear, but it was the blonde's problem, right? It wasn't like Kise and Kuroko were together, or even that Kuroko liked him or whatever. So in a way, Aomine brushed off the slight guilt he was feeling in the thought of it having nothing to do with him.

"Right.. Good night, Tetsu." He uttered before rolling around to face the wall and closing his eyes to try and get some rest.

The entire apartment complex was in utter stillness, silence aside from the solitary Selby trees outside rustle in the wind, and soft trickle of the meandering river that ran alongside the Victorian styled building.

But in the stillness in the night, there is always something lurking in the shadows..

Who'd have known that things that lurked were so beautiful- but oh so deadly.

A silent squeal sounded from the dry hinges on the bedroom door, which caused red and golden yellow eyes to snap open in the darkness of the door. A flash of light penetrated the darker ends of the room before the faded slip of light turned back into darkness.  
A black figure slowly swept through the room, catching more of Akashi's attention.

"Ryouta.." The teen said in his usual volume voice- holding no regard for those asleep. The figure snapped back away from the beds and looked over at the redhead whom was now sitting up. "Think before you harm Daiki.. Is it really worth it when Tetsuya will hate you.."

The blonde felt his lips drown into his chin as the others words, and then looked back at the sleeping figure covered up in the sheets without a single care in the world. It didn't matter if Kuroko hated him, he knew what he was going to do was right.. It wasn't like he was going to KILL the male.. Just give him a little warning. Kuroko wouldn't hate him for that, would he? The bluenette should be thankful that he didn't kill him. He should be thankful for getting rid of the horrible person that had tainted his mind with those hugs and kisses.

The taller male had no reason to back down now. He was set on doing this.

Kise edged closer to the bed Aomine was laying in once more, and just as he was raising the blade he'd snatched, a hand raced up to stop the knife from travelling closer to the figure tucked under the covers. This took Kise back at the feeling on his wrist now, and the next thing he knew he was staring down at slim dark eyes shrouded in black as they glared up at him. How the fuck did he know?!

"Oi, Kise- what the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"I'm sorry Aominecchi.. But I have to stop you from doing such things to Kurokocchi. He's too innocent for that." The blonde replied in a tone un-recognisable to anybody in the room. Kise took a hold of the tanner male's wrist with his free hand and forced him to let go so he could continue. Eventually the blade skimmed the taller males cheek, but was stopped at the point of contact to prevent him from moving it any other way. A trickle of blood ran along Aomine's cheek, to the back of his head before dropping onto the white pillowcase.

This hand was not tanned, or large, nor strong and rough like Aomine's. The knuckles were defined, every last inch of the pale hand grasping Kise's wrist was picture perfect.

Kise's golden eyes followed the snow white trail until he'd catch the picturesque face of the boy he'd fallen in love with. Was he trying to protect him? What was wrong? He was /saving/ Kuroko from the man in the bed! Why was the teen defending him!?

"Kurokocchi, let go-." The blonde said in an emotionless tone.

"I'm sorry but you have to stop, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi. . Let. Go."

The boy rejected once more, which really pissed Kise off. What was going on? Was he that brainwashed..? The blondes gazed lowered to look at Aomine, biting his bottom lip as if to hold in his building rage and urge to cry. "Why-.."

The bluenette stared slightly worried at the now trembling small forward. Was he crying? Before the youngest of the males could say anything, he felt himself be pushed back and onto the floor between his and Aomine's beds. It happened in a flash, and once the flash ended, he could simply see the blonde he'd known for a year or so hovering over him, sobbing.

It honestly was the first for Kuroko, seeing the teen above him in such a horrible state. But it honestly terrified the teen- the look in the golden eyes as they let droplets of water smack his pale cheeks. They seemed to shine, shine with sorrow, and hidden delight. But why was he... happy? Kuroko didn't understand so much until he felt a soft prick on his neck.

That knife Kise had taken to hurt Aomine was now held dangerously close to Kuroko's throat. Surely the man wouldn't dare go through with hurting Kuroko though—. At least that was what Kuroko and Aomine had thought, and probably Kise himself before present.

No.. He wasn't happy. He was so upset that he snapped. And Kuroko had to find that out the hard way.

"Why does Kurokocchi always choose Aominechi or Kagamicchi.. It's never me.. Am I not strong enough? Am I not mean enough for Kurokocchi to like, is that your type Kurokocchi? I told you so many times before that I love you.." Kise uttered through his small sniffles. He then adjusted his grip on the blade handle, pointing the end straight to the pale skin belonging to the young teen. "What if I made you mine then..? If I... say.. Kill Kurokocchi, he'll be all mine. I'll be the last person he saw, touched, and heard while he was alive..." A smirk formed on the sobbing blonde as he stared down at the panicked bluenette below him.

This was getting out of hand. It wasn't a small dispute anymore, someone's life being on the line. Aomine for one was on his way to snatch the knife from the blonde, but was intercepted by the Rakuzen captain as he instead yanked Kise's hand up and actually forced Kise's posture to change and straighten up, somewhat disarming him.

"Ryouta, you claim that you love him, and maybe you do.. But you lose all right to do so when you turned your blade on him.. I suggest you go outside and calm down before you try to declare your love for someone when you're about to kill them.."

Akashi's words seemed to echo in Kise's mind aimlessly. It certainly hit a nerve. Was he saying he didn't deserve to love Kuroko? .. Maybe he was right. Harming Kuroko in any way was unforgivable. Out of the question. What was he thinking?

The blonde took a shaky breath, and relaxed his arm as a cue for Akashi to let go. The redhead did so, And Kise put the knife down before getting up and walking out of the room in complete silence as Aomine rushed to help his boyfriend up from the floor and checked to see if he was hurt- thankfully he wasn't. He was mostly in shock- shaken up and sort of clinging to Aomine in his panicked state, but even so he somewhat kept that calm sense (pft how i don't know) as he stared towards the door. He honestly did feel really bad for the blonde- being told something like that was pretty harsh, even if it was true. He jumped hoped the male wouldn't do anything stupid and would just go to bed now, and things would be okay if not get sorted out tomorrow in practice.

Kise honestly did wonder straight to his dorm room in the silence of the night, and crept back into his bed and simply stared at the bed in front of him as he laid on his side. He ignored everything at that time, accept his thoughts and the soft pitter patter from the window in his view. Rain usually calmed him down, and it did tonight as well. But it felt more like the rain was crying for himself as he tried to figure out his next move. But honestly, should he make a move at all? He couldn't have the one he wanted, and to that, he didn't care about anything else. It was like his reason for living...

Was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**/AUTHORSNOTE: i'm so so so SO SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry I haven't updated in so long. College kinda snuck up on me and was like 'biach you slacking. Do your work now' so. So. Yeah-.. Plus my inspiration died. XD BUT NOW I HAD A SUDDEN URGE TO JUST WRITE so i have done it finally. It's kind of just a filler because I didn't want to just—like—spend MORE time planning for a HUGE ASSED NEXT CHAPTER, when like—you guys just want shit. Plus i thought it wouldn't flow nicely if it just KEPT escalating like that so Imma be like 'yeahhh'. ANYWAY AFTER ALL THE WAIT, THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND ALL THAT. IT HELPS SOOO MUCHH. Inspiration B'I 3 I love you guys! NOW ON WITH THE 'TFORGETTOKEEPTHOSEREVIEWSGOING.**

Kuroko let out a soft groan as he pressed his back against the wall his bed smothered. He hadn't gotten any sleep after what had happened the previous night, and now Kagami was in the room, arguing relentlessly with Aomine about some reason he couldn't be asked to listen to. Honestly, it was far too early for the two to be at it already- damn them for having such high testosterone levels. (That's right Kuroko, blame the )

After a few more moments of half-heartedly listening to the bickering, the shorter bluenette felt his cheek quickly turn ice cold which sent shivers through his entire body as he quickly looked to where the cold was coming from to see a bottle of water being pressed against his soft pale cheek. The light blue hoe's then followed the pale muscular arms till eventually he was looking into the mixed eyes of his temporary captain. The boy slipped his hand over the cold plastic bottle, grasping it.

"You look paler than usual, Tetsuya. Did you stay awake all night?"

The redhead of course knew the answer to this already. He could hear the younger male constantly toss and turn in his sleep, huffing a little every now and then with the frustration of having an alert yet tired mind. Akashi then opened his other hand after releasing the bottle for his old team mate to take, revealing two small pills. "Take these, you'll feel better with the headache gone."

Kuroko nodded and gently took the pills from the others hand, threw them to the back of his throat and gulped them down with the aid of the water. It always amazed the bluenette on how Akashi knew him so well, yet hadn't really spoken to him much at all since middle school. But then, Kuroko's behaviours weren't so different to back then when he was ill. There wouldn't be much of a difference, but it was noticeable for someone as observant as Akashi to notice that Kuroko tented to be a bit quieter and reserved when feeling under the weather.

"Oi Tetsu! Tell him to get outta here, he's annoyin'!" The pale teen looked over to see his boyfriend being put in a headlock by his partner/best friend. He was a little surprised to see such a thing, but that just made him smiled ever so slightly, not moving an inch to save the tanned male awkwardly bent down in the redhead's forceful hold.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun, but Kagami-kun wouldn't listen to even me. You don't need my help anyway." The boy replied, earning a growl in displeasure from the older male. Kagami grinned at that response, and then pulled the taller male into a tighter hold under his armpit as he watched his partner playfully.

"Kuroko, this guy's weak now ya' know? We definitely won't lose next time.~" He cooed, which Aomine found to be a complete piss-take as he grabbed and pulled the Seirin Ace's pants down in attempt to make him let go, knowing how Kagami got embarrassed easily. And sure enough, Kagami let out a stiff shrill before letting the other go, stepping away and pulling his pants back before he was TOO scared mentally to look any of the males in the eye. The next thing he knew, Kurokos face was bright red, and dove into the bed sheets in front of the phantom member's body, laughing out of character which made all of the teens in the room a little- uncomfortable, even if Aomine was laughing along a little since it actually WAS funny. Akashi wore a smirk as he stared at Kagami with his usual all-knowing eyes.

"Those were nice boxers Taiga, I didn't think you were into sailor moon." The shorter redhead purred, causing Kagami's face to pale completely. With this, a loud burst of chuckles and giggles erupted from the face pressed into the covers of Kuroko's bed. Crap man he was having a feast from this.

"Hahah! Oi Bakagami you're totally a lady's man eh?! HAH!"

"Shut up Aho-mine!"

All of a sudden, the room became silent. Kuroko sat up with red puffy eyes, but with a poker face on as usual as he looked over at his redheaded partner. "I—have to go brush my teeth." He uttered, then slipped off of his bed and walked towards the door. All three males watched the boy in silence. Once the door closed behind the boy, a few moments passed when the young men stood in silence debating what was going on- and soon enough, the next room erupted with laughter. Midorima and Kise's laughter was heard throughout the entire dorm. Throughout the entire campus. Kagami was sure that England could hear Kise screaming with laughter and banging his fist against the wall.

'_Kuroko you damn traitor_..' Kagami thought as he glared at the wall that seemed to be laughing also behind the grinning Akashi.

A soft knock sounded in the room of sleepyheads. A green mop of locks rose from its bed sheets and made its way to open the door, waking the Yellow mop up as it went along with this. The two were now looking at the door opening, and a shorter blue mop of hair was on the other side with a straight face sitting underneath it.

Kuroko entered the room soon after, Kise somewhat nervous about being around the younger male after what had happened the night before- but before he could really say anything, or give the boy an apologetic look, Kuorko declared that their roommate had Sailor moon underwear on. Kise, of course instantly burst into laughter- and Midorima covered his mouth to try and force down what amount of chuckles wanted to escape his lips. However, Kuroko seeing this trivial effort to hide from Midorima, finally mentioned the background colour was baby pink and hand a heart pattern going around the many pictures of the animated blonde scattered around the undergarment. That made Midorima AND Kise laugh violently. They really did want to ask questions, but their laughter and breathlessness prevented them to. After a good 10 seconds of laughing, the door flung open once more, revealing a beastly Kagami glaring and snarling toward the smallest male of the trio in the room enjoying themselves.

"Kuroko! You didn't have to tell them-!" The male roared, then marched over to his stoic looking friend before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He needed to get the fuck away from the men laughing at him, and he was taking the brat responsible for their laughter with him. The red head was glad his partner was as light as a feather to him, and began to pace outside and down the corridor. Kise and Aomine stood in the middle of the corridor laughing hysterically at the treating figures, Akashi smirking STILL, standing just outside his door and leaning against the wall, and Midorima was hidden inside his room- still laughing (but a little less) at the events that had just occurred. Like fuck was Kagami going to be able to live this one down.

Kagami turned the corner and continued walking until he couldn't hear the obnoxious laughter of his rivals, which lead him to be on the roof.

"Kagami-kun, can you put me down now please?" A voice asked from behind him. Kagami flinched a little, remembering now that he was holding his best friends body over his shoulder. He placed the bluenette down and watched as his friend gave him a small glare. Everybody knew that Kuroko didn't like being picked up because he didn't like being treated like a child. The glare made Kagami pull an irritated yet nervous face. He should be the one angry, not Kuroko!

"O-Oi calm down, it wasn't that bad-"

"It was."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Kagami sighed slightly, then looked away with a faint red blush making its way onto his cheeks once more. "Just don't tell anyone else, kay? I don't even know why they were in my bag-"

Little did he know that Kuroko himself had planted the bombshell undies into his best friend's bag when the redhead wasn't looking the night before they departed. Like hell would Kagami find that information out though unless he had some fingerprint cover up whatever to get Kuroko's fingerprints from it. Pft. He was so safe.

Kagami cleared his throat, and then rubbed the back of his neck out of habit before taking a soft breath in to speak. "So—Kuroko..You and Aomine are-.."

A small silence filled the open space as Kuroko stared at his friend, slightly taken back by the in-direct question. "Yes-? We're together."

"Since when!?"

"I don't know, a few weeks ago?"

"Did he ask you or-?"

"He did."

"..." Kagami couldn't help but feel a little weird about the new relationship that had formed under his nose. He had been curious since Kuroko had been cancelling their daily meet at Maiji burger for 'other things'. It annoyed him that the bluenette didn't tell him though. He could have at least said he was like—going on a date or something! .. But then again, Kuroko was never one to speak when it wasn't needed in his opinion. The shadow was the type to keep private affairs to himself unless he was asked about it. Which was understandable since Kagami did the same.

"If he hurts you I'll kick his ass, kay?"

"I don't think he will, Kagami-kun. Plus if he did, I'd rather you stay out of it so we could fix things between us if it isn't that bad.. "

Silence fell between them once more. The redhead walked passed his shadow and towards the door again, then opened it and poked his head through the gap to see if he could hear the laughter still. Hearing nothing, he opened the door fully and turned to see his small friend watching him. "C'mon, it's the last day right? Let's get our breakfast and work hard." He questioned, then raised his fist slightly, grinning slightly at Kuroko with his usual confident expression.

Kuroko flashed a soft and content smile, and then walked over to bump the two male's fists together. They then headed down to join the others at the breakfast.

The four left over trying to collect themselves off the floors and walls forced themselves to get dressed, wash and push themselves down the corridors towards the cafeteria downstairs. It was a pretty eventful morning to be honest after the little not-so-secret they'd found out about their rival. Though, once Midorima and Akashi lead the group down the hall, Kise slipped his arm around his tanned friends shoulder with a slight sad smile. "Aominecchi." He started. Akashi peered back at this, then smirked ever so slightly before forcing Midorima to walk faster so they could get the better table by the window.

"Mmm..?" Aomine murmured in his usual way, looking towards the blonde with an un-amused expression that either said he didn't like the friendly gesture after being attacked by the same teen no more than 12 hours ago, or he was simply displaying the usual un-amused face he'd pull when people were friendly towards him since he joined Touou.

"I'm sorry about last night—I-.."

"Oi, don't worry about it.. We all lose our cool sometimes.." The tanner teen uttered, nudging his old friends stomach with his elbow. A flow of relief rushed through Kise's body, but was stopped short when the other continued. "But if you ever threaten Tetsu like that, I'll kill you."

Aomine wasn't used to being seriously serious with the blonde, so gave him a grin after that. But Kise knew that the younger teen was more than serious about that last statement. He hated the even consider it, but maybe Aomine was better for his beloved Kurokocchi. He'd known the man for a lot longer than Kise'd known either of them, so they had history. They were obviously closer, always exchanging looks and they didn't really need to talk to communicate- which made Kise a little envious as he could only observe the strange occurrences before him. They just knew each other like they knew themselves- maybe even better than themselves.

The blonde nodded, then smiled brightly as he wrapped his arm tightly around his friends neck as they continued to (awkwardly) walk down the corridor and toward the stairs Akashi and Midorima were now travelling down.

"I know.. Look after him, okay?~ the same goes to you, Aominecchi.~" Kise purred. They finally reached the steps, but the older male was reluctant to stop clinging to his friend. He stopped, forcing the taller male to stop also with the vice grip almost keeping him in a headlock. "Aominecchi~ Carry me down the stairs~~"

"N-No?!" Aomine flushed, completely embarrassed by the request. He pulled himself from the others grip and began to enter the staircase when he felt a huge force push him a few steps down, leading him to grip onto that force and frantically run down the stairs to regain his balance (which was useless). In fact, he only re-gained his balance when his face was firmly planted into the mucky old carpet, and his body was squished between whatever pushed him in teh first place, and the carpet/stairs.

"I'm sorry Aominecchi!" The blonde wailed as he quickly hauled himself from his friends half-dead body.

"Kise you bastard!"

"Oi- Kuroko- did you hear something? It sounded like a dying wale.." Kagami questioned as the two calmly walked down the first set of stairs leading down to the bedroom floor. Kuroko took his time to answer this question, as usual, to see if he could hear the noise his friend was trying to describe.

"No.. I don't think so."

"Oh.. Oi, what if this place has ghosts?"

"You believe in ghosts, Kagami-kun?"

"N-.. Shut up Kuroko!"

/f**fufufuuf aw Poor Kagami~ I felt so bad for bullying him in this chapter so much. XD Anyways hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW IT'S REALLY APRECIATED, SERIOUSLY, I COULDN'T KEEP UPDATING WITHOUT THE RESPONCES I GET FOR THIS. I mean seriously, my other fics only have like 4 reviews at most, and i did a lot of chapters for those (notasmuchasthisbutstill). ANYWAYS. SOYEAH. SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU /will still have college problems but will at least update once every month. Aim=once every two weeks. 3 SEE YO LATERS~ 3 /**


End file.
